The Trouble With Real Romance
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: Sequel to: Undercover Marriage. Both Elliot/Olivia and Fin/Amanda are all engaged, and expecting. What could go wrong? E/O, F/A, Sex, Romance and Fights..
1. Chapter 1

With both Olivia and Amanda now three months along, the two were both frustrated. For Olivia, she wasn't too happy that Elliot wanted them to be married before their baby's arrival; which caused them to argue constantly about it. In fact, she wanted to wait. So did Fin for that matter, while Amanda seemed eager to get married.

As the two came into the bullpen still bantering back and forth, Amanda sighed," You one a constant complainer. Complain about how my apartment looked when you moved in. It's getting on my nerves."

" Trouble in Paradise?" Munch asked.

Fin sighed, "Don't even start," he said while taking a seat at his desk, "I'm sure Elliot over there can relate."

Olivia rolled her eyes," Not quite, there is no way we're getting married before the baby arrives. Not so sure if we'll even have one considering one of your daughters made it into a huge issue."

Elliot too wasn't thrilled," Kathleen thinks I'm too old to be having a kid and getting married. I tried talking with her, she doesn't care. She's the only one out of the four that seems to have a problem with this."

As both Olivia and Amanda were confined to desk duty, they too were still working up leads to help their squad in solving the case. Yet, once Elliot and Fin went out to investigate a lead, the two glanced over at each other, "What did we get overselves into Liv?"

She too was thinking the samething, but somehow the undercover marriage gig was the main reason for why they both were now pregnant and engaged. Of course the two knew that both Fin and Elliot were big royal pains in the asses, both at work and at home.

Especially on this case, in which the two victims were sexually assulted and physically abused. When Cragen came out of his office, he motioned for Munch and Amaro to grab their coats," We have situation, one of the victims was once again assulted."

Olivia's eyes widened, but not being able to go out there made it very hard for her. She cared so much about the victims and wanted to find whoever was responsible fast, but however due to her pregnancy she wasn't permitted to do so.

By the time she arrived home, Olivia did some chores before making herself something to eat. She wasn't expecting Elliot to be walking in just a few minutes later," Home early," she asked as they shared a kiss.

He let out a deep sigh," Turns out thecase is more involved that we thought. We have person of interest, Fin and I interrogated him for two hours," as Elliot noticed a look on her face," Something wrong?"

" Oh no, just tired,"but he knew her better than that," Been receiving for about a week strange calls. It might have something to do when we were undercover."

Elliot grew concerned," Why didn't you tell me?"

" The caller is just taunting me, whoever did is smart. The number is completely untraceable."

The look in his eyes, Olivia knew he knew something that she did," You know who this person is?"

" Yeah, I interrogated him for two hours. He's harmless , but I'm not taking any changes. Not with you pregnant."

Olivia sighed," I know how to handle myself. I'm fine El, you need to relax. You haven't been sleeping well for awhile."

He knew she was right, as Elliot headed into the bedroom to followed as she shut the door behind,he immediatly turned to face her. His eyes saw the lust that was rapidly filling up in her eyes.

With one motion, he pulled her closer as their lips collided.

Meanwhile Fin was had just arrived home, when Amanda threw a towel at him. Things weren't that great since she became pregnant but that was just the half of it," I told you not to leave the towels on the floor!"  
Fin groaned," You're the one who took a shower last."

"You callin me a liar," Amanda asked," I got up two hours before you did, anyways you've got to start pitching in. I can't be the one whose doing everything."

" I am, don't ask me if I told Ken about the baby yet."

" There's more than one," which made Fin's eyes widen. He was not expecting for them to have twins, let alone one baby. It was enough to make him sit down on the couch, as Amanda handed him a photo from her sonogram.

She too wasn't expecting this," Look hon, I didn't think we were going to have twins. "

" We're going to wait until after they are born to get married. No more talk about it," Fin said," Look we can't have a wedding right now."

Amanda grinned," Yeah we can, hold it at a fancy resturant. Bet it would be a good thing for Liv and Elliot."

That's when Fin shook his head," Leave them out of it, I'm not ready yet to for us to get married. Neither of you."

" I am so, we should do it before I get even bigger."

Fin sighed deeply," No, I don't want to hear anyone word," between that and the fact that they just found out about them having twins was already putting him over the edge," Hope Liv and El aren't having twins either."

" They'll find out tomorrow, by the way I already spoke to Ken," which made Fin turn around. He was beyond furious with her, as the two began to yell at one another.

Back at the Stabler/Benson Apartment, the two lay together after having hot, spicy sex. Yet, now they each felt content, as Elliot continued to caress her stomach. Although inside, he still wanted for them to get married, but decided not to bring the topic up," We already set up a baby registry at a store right?"

" Yes, the captain already knows that we have a sonogram appointment tomorrow afternoon. Do me a favor El, don't expect Fin to be a good mood when we get to work. He just found out that Amanda's expecting twins."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Olivia came back without Elliot after they had gone to the doctor for a sonogram. Of course, Munch was the first one to notice that she came back alone.

"Where's your other half?"

Olivia sighed," Home, he felt sick after the sonogram. Elliot nearly hit the floor, when the doctor teased that I was having twins. He actually fell for it, considering he already is a father of twins. "

Amanda groaned," Maybe he and Fin are pregnant, they are having all the symptoms. You said that Elliot wakes up with stomachache every morning. Fin's been extremely moody lately."

The two woman agree, but Olivia was happy that she wasn't expecting twins. She couldn't imagine taking care of two crying babies. Keeping Elliot in suspense made it more amusing, the look on his face when the doctor joked about them having twins, was priceless.

For Fin, he was completely miserable but nothing was compared to the fear that he felt while rushing down to Amanda's OB/GYN'S office. After being escorted into a room, he rushed to her side," What happened?"

" I started having slight pains, I had an appointment anyways. The doctor wanted me to have another sonogram."

Fin gently took her hand," You still having pains?"

" No, I really messed things up."

He sighed softly," We both did, I'm not giving up on us," as he kissed the side of her cheek. Once the door opened, Amanda was instructed to lift up her shirt. They both were as equally nervous, even more after the gel was spread onto her stomach.

Meanwhile, as Elliot watched Olivia rubbing lotion gently onto her stomach; he wondered about what had happened at the doctors," Are you positive we're having twins?"

" Yeah, next time use the bathroom beforehand. If you would have you would have heard their heartbeats. "

Elliot chuckled," Except we're not having twins, nice try Liv. I knew the doctor was joking," as he held up the photo from the sonogram, " You didn't hide the evidence well detective."

Olivia shook her head," You believed we were for awhile, almost fainted after the doctor told you. Don't deny it El. That still wouldn't have prevented you from convincing me to get married."

He made a face," Don't take a tone Liv."

" Never," she grinned, " You are starting to gain some weight since you moved in," she teased, which had him looking in the mirror. Olivia then wrapped her arms around his waist," You always been handsome, that's never going to change."

Elliot let out a sigh, " I could take a few months off to be home with the baby, or you. Just been thinking how this is all going to play out."

" We'll think of it when the baby is born," she answered," You aren't old, don't let what Kathleen said get to you."

" She didn't, just been doing a lot of thinking. Anyhow this weekend, we should get away. Just been wanting to go out of the city and do something."

Of course once the suggestion of camping was brought up, Olivia knew this would be one, very long weekend. Fin and Amanda would end up feeling the same after going apartment hunting which would cause a few rifts.


	3. Chapter 3

With a lot of apartment to choose from, Amanda and Fin knew it wasn't just about the location but more importantly if it had a lot of space which they were going to , one apartment in perticular, Amanda fell in love instantly with.

However, Fin didn't want to make a decision so quickly, but Amanda seemed to be keen on wanting this apartment. He knew that they had other apartments to see, with rent being within in their range, and that it was would become available in two months fit their needs.

Of course, her lease would be up by then, which was perfect. Except for the fact their new apartment was going to need new furniture, since it was old. Fin, knew they were going to have to settle with what they had, especially in light of them expecting twins.

While the two were deciding on what to do, Elliot and Olivia had gone camping upstate. It wasn't fun since it just happened to be extreemly hot and humid outside. Luckily, they were staying inside of camper which was owned by one of his friends, which was a very good thing.

Yet, the two decided to not let the heat get to them, but Olivia never expected him to take her into the town of Woodstock. It turned out to be fun, as the two walked around looking at all the shops. One shop in perticular, Elliot bought something for her and the baby when she wasn't looking.

Once Olivia noticed, she shook her head. They both were each guilty, she too ended up buying something for him while he was waiting for her outside. By then, Olivia smiled as he took her hand. The two ended up at a diner before they headed back. Along the way, he took a wrong turn.

" Turn around El, you weren't supposed to turn yet."

Elliot shook his head," We're not lost."

" Oh sure," she said," Just turn around now!"

Being that he didn't want their mini weekend vacation ruined, Elliot obeyed as he turned around and headed back. Once they got back on the road they were supposed to be on, he ended up dropping Olivia off at the campsite while he went out to the store to pick up some food.

Later on, after dinner the two were sitting by the campfire as Elliot handed her the bag. Olivia's eyes widened upon pulling out a long tie-dye dress for her," Does this look like something I'd wear?" she said with a smile.

Elliot chuckled," You can wear it up here, put it on Liv."

Olivia made a face," Then I'll be hearing both Munch and Fin teasing me about the dress on Monday."

" I won't take any pictures, I promise," which didn't make Olivia feel any better as she headed inside to change. Once she came out, Elliot thought she looked beautiful. The dress fit her form, although Olivia was starting to show, " You are one sexy hippy detective."

She even had one cool shades to match with the outfit, "I've always been hip, why don't try what I got you on?"

His reaction was priceless, upon seeing a tiedye muscle shirt. Elliot groaned not wanting to dress up, especially since he already knew that Fin and Munch would be teasing him when they got back," No thanks."

Olivia slinked over," I did it, now it's your turn. You aren't getting out this one Stabler!"

" No way Liv," but he knew it was only right. He wasn't really into wearing something like that, but once he came out, Olivia burst out laughing loudly; especially since the sunglasses she bought for him didn't match with the shirt.

Elliot made a smirk when she took several photos of him, before he removed both the shirt and sunglasses," Happy now?"

Olivia's eyes filled up with lust," Seeing you shirtless, who wouldn't be happy?" she said as his eyes followed suit. With one motion, he pulled her closer as their lips collided. Slowly he ended carrying her inside onto the bed, before closing the door behind.

Just moments after, Olivia's head was resting on Elliot's chest. She could hear the sound of his heart beating away in her ear as he breathed out," Your heart's still beating fast."

Yet the sex they just had was overly intense, which made both him and her come hard. As he inhaled softly, Elliot too felt relaxed and content," Did that satifsfy your craving?"

" For now, "she answered softly, as the sound of thunder continued to rumble loudly outside. Once the rain started pounding hard on the windows, Olivia snuggled more into his chest," I'm hungry," which made him chuckle.

Elliot gently rubbed her back, "What do you want?"

" Oreos and some milk," she answered," Don't get up, I'll get it."

He exhaled softly, just as another series of thunder rumbled loudly. That's when everything got quiet, Olivia knew they had just lost power, "Great, so much for oreos with cold milk."

The power was also out in the city as well, which already made Amanda very irritable. Fin had already come back from getting her what she was craving. Yet that didn't seem to help, even after he draped a cold cloth over her forehead.

" What happened to the shorts you were wearing?"

Amanda sighed, "Too tight, from the weight I'm gaining from these two," as she gently rubbed her stomach. Fin than sat down next to her," I'll take you shopping once we get power, including for our new apartment."

" After these two, we're done having kids."

Fin nodded," We better be."

" Count on it, no way am I having any more. Liv's said that she might look into adopting once the baby is a year old."

" If she's not about to give birth or already pregnant, Stabler's sperm should be considered dangerous," which made Amanda laugh," Surprised Liv isn't carrying triplets."

Amanda slowly sat up," She did say that he has a overly strong libido."

" Just what I didn't want to hear."

With the bad heat wave and no electricity only was going to make things worse for all four detectives, in fact, when it came to Elliot and Olivia that also including fights.


	4. Chapter 4

As the heat wave continued, Olivia and Elliot were each trying to deal with the fact that there wasn't any power. That only drove them to aruge over everything, to the point that Olivia locked him out of the bedroom.

She too was overly hot and tired of his attitude. However, it was no use sitting inside of the bedroom either. Once the door opened, Olivia sighed deeply as she walked outside to where Elliot was sitting. He didn't even bother to look up, which told her that he was still angry from their argument.

" El," Olivia said softly, as she touched his shoulder. Almost immediately, he flinched and got up," How long are you going to keep giving me silent treatment?"

" I never said I was, " he replied," I've had it with you constantly annoying the shit out of me!"

Olivia crossed her arms and frowned, "Really, in the almost fourteen years we've been partners. I could say the same about you. Aruging like this is getting us no where, it's hot and humid and not to mention that we're living without any power. "

He exhaled softly," Just cut the crap Liv, I'm heading up to the front; see what's going on," that immediately peaked her interest," The sooner the power comes on the better."

Once the two headed up the the front, they learned that a huge storm had knocked out all the power in the surrounding towards. With the crews working as hard as they can, there was huge change that they could have the power restored by tomorrow morning.

Yet what was also interesting was the fact that a section of the city where they lived was also without power. After finding that out, Elliot calmed down knowing it wasn't a good thing to stress Olivia out, knowing it wasn't fair to her.

Besides she wasn't really annoying him, it was the heat that was. One thing that he didn't realize was the fact that Olivia had filled up a cooler with bottles of water, before they had lost power. Being that it was in a cool spot, the bottles were still cold. That came in hadly, but neither of them had any idea what to do for the rest of the day.

With the heat driving them both insane, the two ended up getting into a huge argument in which they were no longer speaking to each other. Elliot mentally kicked himself for opening his mouth, but for now it was wise for him to just simply leave her alone.

By the time nightfall came around, he found Olivia sitting by the creek. As Elliot sat down beside he, he knew he was wrong for what he had said," How about we just forget about what happened?"

" Yeah until it happens again."

Of course what happen was just them both driving each other crazy," We're both hot, but we can't just keep fighting like this. How about we go back and I'll make us something to eat."

" Sounds good," as she took his hand. Five minutes later, the two were eating their sandwiches while playing poker. Although the windows were opened, it wasn't enough. Yet they tried to make the best of it.

By the next morning, the power had already been restored everywhere. By now, Fin was sick of hearing Amanda's constantly complains to the point that he was glad when she asked him to go out and run some errands.

Once he came back, Amanda groaned softly," I told you not to spend a lot."

" What was I supposed to do, you can't like on junk food," as he noticed that all she was wearing was long t-shirt," Do you really have nothing that fits you?"

She paused for a moment," A few things, but they all feel tight on me. I don't feel like going out at the moment."

" After you spent the whole day yesterday, complaining non stop about how fat your getting. Don't give me that excuse that you're waiting for Liv to come back to go shopping either."

Once Amanda headed into the bathroom, Fin sat down feeling a bit relieved. He just wanted the weekend to end already. Going shopping turned into a few hours of Amanda dragging him into several stores, as he waited outside the fitting rooms while she tried on outfits.

By the time, the two walked out; with five bags of clothes. Fin also had bought some for himself, yet he already had a headache due to her dragging across the city. He just wanted to go home, which they did since it was starting to rain.

For Elliot and Olivia, they too were thrilled to have power again. In fact the two, since this was their last full day here, he wanted to do something special. Yet, once Olivia heard saw people getting on a hayride, her experession was priceless," No way."

" C'mon," he teased, upon putting on straw hat, "Have some Fun Liv."

Olivia laughed, but as the two got onto the the ride he put his arms around her. As the ride went around the campsite, she never thought in a million years she would be doing something like this. Yet it was fun, especially being with him.

The two ended up staying on for a second ride, before getting off by the creek, " Take that off El, you look silly."

Elliot refused to take it off," Why don't look a country boy," he said in a bad country accent," as he removed the hat as the two sat down while overlooking the creek. The two knew this weekend wasn't a complete disaster. In fact, it did bring them much closer," Next year, we'll bring the baby here."

Olivia's eyes sparkled at the very thought of that, but once they got back to the city; the two would become very busy with the case again. Yet at the sametime, she had no idea that Elliot had already signed a lease on a bigger apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Olivia had found out what Elliot did, at first she was angry but upon seeing how big their new apartment was she relax. Although she loved where they were living, it wasn't enough room for three people to live, especially being it was only a one bedroom apartment.

Elliot wasn't about to move their bed into the living room, anytime soon. Yet, the new apartment had a much bigger master bedroom which had it's own bathroom inside. It alluded to more privacy, but she wasn't surprised to hear that the apartment was availiable now, the good thing was that her lease was just about up anyways.

What really took the cake was the fact that Elliot already chose out the date that they would be moving in. Olivia wasn't happy, and frowned upon hearing that, "Why didn't you discuss this with me? You went behind my back and signed a lease on a new apartment."

" I jumped at it, because someone else wanted this. I did it for us and for our child Liv, I had to do what was right for our family."

That made her roll her eyes," Just the same excuse you had for not leaving Kathy a long time ago."

" Don't start that," he groaned," I still would have done this even if you weren't pregnant. It now feels like it's our home, instead of just yours. It's less cramped, and it's near a park too."

Olivia thought for a moment before checking out the bedrooms, in the second one she was awed upon seeing a stroller with a huge yellow bow on top. Her eyes sparkled, as she turned; seeing Elliot standing there watching her glowing with happiness.

With one motion, she pulled him closer while starting to cry softly. He knew that Olivia was happy about this," I knew you would like it."

" I do," she cried.

When moving day arrived; things was chotic but once everyone arrived at their new place; Olivia took control. Elliot let her decorate knowing she liked things her way. She had every right to, but once he ordered them some takeout, Oliva stopped unpacking.

Sometime after dinner, things got hot and heavy which then moved from the dining room into their bedroom. This time, Olivia spiced things up to the point they each were left breathing heavily.

Meanwhile, Amanda and Fin were scrambling to fix the flood they had in their apartment. It didn't help that their bathroom was also flooded as well. Both were not thrilled and were arguing back and forth, but once Fin was able to shut off the water; he then called maintance.

It took awhile, but that's when Amanda had it, " Is there a way that we can move in earlier?"

" The super over at the other apartment said that the apartment is available. Our lease actually ends in a week, I checked. Once we get this things cleared up ,we can start packing. The super already knows."

Amanda knew that it was a good thing that they were moving in sooner, especially now.

One month later, after showing she noticed how big her stomach was already. As she studied her reflection in the mirror, of course her eyes caught sight of a very naked Fin behind her. Amanda felt as if she had more than just the twins growing inside, after weighing herself," I think I've gaining too much already."

" It's normal, besides your eating for three."

" Don't remind me," she replied," Look at me, I'm already round," as Fin gently placed both of his hands on her stomach," I don't think these two convinced you to bet twenty bucks on the Giants winning the game," he whispered in her ear.

Amanda exhaled softly,"I won more than what I bet on, these two were right."

" How many times did you place a bet down?"

" Just once," she answered seeing the look on his face," I haven't, I promise that was the last time."

Fin gently kissed the side of her neck, "It better me," as he turned and headed into the shower. Moments later,he found his back pressed up against the wall, while Amanda took full advantage of him.

By the time they arrived at work, both were very late. Cragen wasn't too happy about this situation, especially given the fact that Elliot and Nick had just been sent out to investigate since the case just took a bad turn for the worst.

Nevertheless, Fin grabbed his eyes as both him and Munch headed out to another crime scene. While they were gone, Olivia was working up a solid lead, until she heard that there was a situation on progress that required backup. That only made her want to follow, but couldn't.

Once everyone returned, both Olivia and Amanda did not see either Fin or Elliot for the longest time. They each were interrogating several suspects, yet by the end of the day; the girls decided to head out to do some baby shopping and also grab a bite to eat.

The two already were friends, but were becoming very close ones. Once they were sitting inside of a diner after shopping, Olivia was happy to have her as a friends. Both had found that they could talk to each other about anything, which was a good thing especially when it came to the men in their lives.

Olivia knew that Amanda didn't seem thrilled about being pregnant, which worried her. She had offered several times to go with her to the appointment for support, but was turned down," Did you ever use that baby sound device to hear their heartbeats?"

" No, I'm just scared to, worried about if their not healthy. I'm already putting on too much weight, good thing your own having one baby."

" That make me just as nervous, while Fin and Elliot act all calm."

Amanda laughed," Oh Fin's nervous, after I brought up the subject of doing double diaper changes. The look on his face was priceless. He got an attitude when I suggested that we should take a parenting class, you know him being the big macho man. Yet I'm the one whose carrying his kids inside of me."

Olivia rolled her eyes," Elliot's been pretty calm about this, that's he a pro at this. I like to see how he reacts when the baby cries out in the middle of the night."

" They'll just turned over and moan a lot," Amanda said," Yet we've been fighting over what color the twins nursery should be. I'm not finding out so it's going to be surprise. He's trying to convince me to change my mind."

" They are so much alike, just two big babies," Olivia said, as she checked her phone," I should head home, knowing Elliot he'll probably come walking in very late grumpy. He's been like that lately."


	6. Chapter 6

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Amanda's lip quivered as she debated to use the device that enabled her to hear the twin's heartbeats. She was dizzy and overly nervous, to the point she lay down on the bed. Her breathing was heavy, while fearing if the lives inside were healthy. More important, Amanda was scared about becoming a mother.

Slowly, she placed the device onto her bare stomach; before moving it several times. As the sound of two quick, galloping heartbeats was heard, Amanda moved the device from her stomach. Being overly scared made her unable to do this at the moment.

In fact, after turning off the device, she then placed it in her nightstand drawer. Amanda breathed out, while her own heart continued to pound inside.

Olivia also felt the same, as her baby stirred inside. She gently bit her lips, feeling overly nervous about becoming a mother. Yet, she tried to remain positive, thought it was hard, especially feeling overwhelmed about everything.

Yet Elliot was fine with painting the room a light green color, which he was going to do over the weekend. She looked up as he entered,carrying a large paper bag, " You got everything?"

" One hot fudge sundae with sprinkles, one warm chocolate chip cookie and a bottle of ice cold lemonade," he said, handing her the bag. Almost immediately Olivia devored the cookie in one sitting, before digging into her ice cream.

Meanwhile, Fin was dealing with Amanda whom was overly nervous. He knew how to calm her down, as she lay back in bed while he gently blotted her forehead, " I'll even go with you to a parenting class, I know your nervous."

" Nervous and fat, look at me my belly already looks like a watermelon."

Fin then placed his hand onto her stomach," You did place my hand on here, the night you first felt them move. I know what this is about, all the stuff we see daily."

Amanda exhaled softly," I told me mom about them, she wants us to come down to Georgia to meet her. "

He knew eventually he was going to have to meet his future mother in-law," She cool with us?"  
" Yeah, she asked me to sent her a photo of us; said that she's happy I found someone good. It's only for a weekend, I know you don't want to do this."

That was the last thing he wanted, but Fin knew he couldn't back out of this," She already paid for our plane tickets. I called and told the captain, who wasn't thrileld about us leaving for Georgia this Friday," which made Fin shaking his head.

" You know that was the night that Stabler, Amaro and I were supposed to go to that game."

Amanda sighed," I told her, we were busy. She didn't want to hear it, I can't just say no. It's not like I tried hon, but my mom can be that way."

Missing the game was bad enough , but Fin wasn't too keen on meeting his future mother in-law at all.

The next morning, Fin was extremely grumpy which everyone noticed. Elliot bit his lip knowing that the last time he questioned him, the two got into a fight. This time Fin got up upon hearing the sound of Munch's voice.

Nick was already inside the breakroom," That bad?"

Fin sighed," Amanda's dragging me down to Georgia to meet her mom, we're leaving this Friday. Turns out her mother went ahead and ordered us plane tickets. You and Stabler should still go without me."

" Won't be the same," Elliot said," I'm not into taking Munch along with us."

During the day, Amanda felt bad and left. Later on Olivia stopped by, seeing how worried and emotional she appeared. Once Fin arrived,Olivia headed home. She too worried about her, but there was nothing she could do.

Elliot arrived home ten minutes later," You okay?"

" Yeah, just worried. Never saw her like this before."

He too knew that all that stress wasn't good," Fin thinks it's what we all see on a daily basics, that affecting her. Maybe it's the fact that she's expecting twins that's the problem."

Just a few hours later, Amanda was calm after crying on Fin's shoulder for more than an hour. After that she felt better, knowing that whatever had been making her this way was out of her system. Yet part of the reason was the fact, she was having twins and worried that she wouldn't be able to care for them.

She knew that her mother would push for her and Fin to get married, when in retrospec they both felt it wasn't the right time. Besides there was nothing wrong with them living together without being married.


	7. Chapter 7

Fin and Amanda were relieved once the plane had landed in Georgia, but once they got their luggange and rental car, the two headed to the hotel. Almost immediately, Amanda grabbed her pyjamas and headed into the bathroom.

Not a moment later did the door open," the shower doesn't work."

Fin groaned as he followed her inside, seeing that the facet was turned on but nothing was coming out. After putting in a call to the front desk, they were able to move into another room that had a working shower.

Once they were settled in, Amanda went into the shower; while Fin watched the game in bed. When she came out, she quickly joined him in, " Who's winning?"

He glanced over," You promise me that you wouldn't bet on anything."

" I didn't, what I can't ask what the score is?" as Fin looked her in the eyes," I ain't lying to you." The team that they both wanted to win was losing, which wasn't a good thing. Once the game over, Amanda was already fast asleep, but somehow he himself couldn't fall asleep.

Whatever the reason was, he grew frustrated while turned over several times; trying to get

comfortable

The next day, they headed out to see her mother. Right away, Rebecca liked Fin which was a good thing. However, that didn't stop her from trying to presuade him to marry Amanda. He knew that eventually that would happen but just not right now.

During lunch, Rebecca's attitude changed," Are you planning on having a c-section or a normal birth?"

Fin nearly choked on his food, Amanda glared at her mother," Can't we talk about this after lunch?"

" I don't see why this is a bad time," Rebecca replied.

Fin exhaled, as he changed the subject," Speaking of the twins, we decided not to find out."

That made Rebecca instantly look at her daughter," Are you crazy, of course your going to find out."

" It's my choice."

" I'm their grandma, do me a favor darlin find out. You know I'm going to spoil them both rotten."

Both Fin and Amanda did not want their children to be overly spoiled, but she knew with her mother it was going to be very hard to keep from doing that. After lunch, Fin headed back to the hotel while Amanda and her mother went out shopping. He actually was fine with the fact that he wasn't being dragged along.

By the time she returned to the hotel, she found him lying on a longue chair by the pool, " You certainly know how to relax."

Fin glanced up, noticing that she was wearing a bikini," Since when do you wear that?"

" I don't wear a one piece swimsuit," she answered, but knew that he was referring to the fact that she was wearing a bikini after constantly complaining about how big her stomach was getting, " Not into tankinis either," Amanda added before entering the pool.

She never expected him to join her, but was glad he did. Them being the one ones at the pool, made it feeling romantic. Yet the two were enjoying this moment, knowing it would be awhile before they were able to take a vacation together. In the middle of playing together in the pool, Amanda's hand rushed to her stomach as Fin came closer. Without a word, he too placed his hand there feeling the twins kicking inside.

Both their faces were each filled with joy, as his eyes remained on hers. Amanda had never seen him this happy before, just as they were about to kiss; the sky opened. She laughed softly, but the two remained in the pool since it was just a sunshower and there wasn't any thunder or lighting.

As it continued to rain, the two kissed. Inside Fin knew that Amanda made him feel a certain way that he hadn't felt for a long time. In fact, he never loved anyone the way he loved her. Perhaps it was fate, her joining the squad.

Meanwhile, Olivia was having lunch with both Maureen and Kathleen. She didn't feel at all funny that Maureen was pregnant, but thrilled. Elliot of course, didn't know yet, " He's going to very surprised."

" Never saw Dad as a grandpa," Kathleen chuckled, which made Olivia laugh," He'll probably freak out."

Maureen agreed," I just don't think he'll take the news that well. Liv could you be there with me when I tell him?"

" Sure,"Olivia said," When are you planning on telling him?"

She sighed softly," Next week, I'll drop by the precinct," which wasn't such a good idea. Yet, Olivia knew this was her choice and respected that. Maureen and her boyfriend had no plans to get married, but they were already living together. However Olivia was happy for the both of them, after lunch they went out to do some shopping.

Back at the hotel, just as Fin stepped out of the shower; Amanda entered," Mom wants us over in an hour for dinner. Then tomorrow I'm getting together with friends I've had since childhood, were going to have lunch at one of their homes."

Fin was fine with that," Just remember we're flying back tomorrow night."

" I know, don't worry. "

Once they arrived her mother's house, Fin was in total hell. He couldn't stand his future mother in-law, especially once she mentioned about their wedding, and the fact that she was the one that was going to plan everything.

Including how the nursery should look. Amanda instantly put her foot down," Fin and I aren't even planning to get married. When we do, we'll do the planning that also includes decorating the nursery."

Alice whom was one of Rebecca's friends decided to add in her own two cents worth, which did not help the situtation. Once Jackie arrived, she instantly look over at Amanda," Why Miss. Amanda I never was expecting you to have twins!"

She then extending her hand," You must be Fin, I must say you are too handsome to be a cop."

" I get that a lot," Fin said, shaking her hand.

Jackie then sat down, she was already Rebecca's age but seemed very keen on wanting to plan our their wedding and the nursery. It got to the point that Amanda got up and went into the kitchen. Once Fin was able to get up, he found her sitting on the back porch steps.

The night was warm, but not humid," I've known Jackie since I was a kid. She's a bit exccentric and pushy."

Fin sighed," Makes me glad that your mom doesn't live near us," which is something that Amanda also agreed. Later on he was introduced to her sister, and other relatives. By the time they got back to the hotel it was nearly 11:30.

Back in NY, Olivia lay awake awhile listening to the sound of Elliot breathing in and out softly, wondering what his reaction might be once Maureen told him. Once the squad found out, there was due to be some teasing.

Olivia knew all too well that both Fin and Munch would be teasing him daily. Inside, she really couldn't see him as a grandfather, but knew it would shock him once he found out.


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot froze, upon hearing Maureen telling him that she was pregnant. He was very surprised and shocked at the news. The look on his face was memorable, as he stood there trying to still process it all.

" You sure?" he asked.

" Positive, I'm two months along," she answered, " I gotta get going, I'll call you later," as Maureen kissed his cheek before heading off the elevator," Bye Grandpa."

That instantly made his eyes widened, while raising his voice," WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Maureen just smiled as the elevator doors closed in front of her. Elliot was more than shocked as he slowly turned around and headed back into the squad room. Of course certain people had overheard the conversation.

" Isn't it Grandpa Stabler," Munch said, as Elliot glared at him. Fin then took over," Hey Gramps, the captain wants us to go back and talk to the original witness."

Elliot sighed," Just knock it off with the jokes," as he grabbed his sportcoat, not noticing the amused grin on Olivia's face. She knew he was very freaked by the news, to the point that he became very self concious about himself, which by the end of the day had drove everyone insane.

That also including Olivia whom by now was overly annoyed," Stop studying yourself in the mirror, it's not going to change the fact that your going to be a grandfather," just that word itself, had him glaring at her.

" El, you still are young not to mention being extremely handsome and attractive," she said," I know it's a shock," as he intruppted her," I don't want to look like some old guy."

That's when Olivia spotted a box of hair color for men," You are not dying your hair, this midlife crisis needs to end. I'm fine with you working out but this is going extreme. What's next you dressing like a 20 year old?"

" I wouldn't go that far," he said," I been thinking about buying a new car, someday." Elliot could feel the heat of her eyes burning into the back of his head," Maybe I just want to look young."

Olivia shook her head, "Do not dye your hair, I mean it," knowing that he would probably do it anyways. In fact, it wasn't a surprise when he came out of the bathroom the next morning; with a darker hair color. Thought the color wasn't intense or very dark, she didn't like it one bit," I hate to know what else you had planned."

" Nothing, considering we just spent a lot just buying baby furniture."

That didn't made her feel any better, as Olivia's hand rushed to her stomach. Elliot moved closer," Something wrong?"

" The baby just kicked," she said, which made him feel that also. Olivia's eyes were sparkling brightly, as hers met up with his. Even Elliot was amazed by what he too was feeling, the moment was cut short since the two knew if they didn't leave now, they would be both late for work.

Olivia ended up being on time, as Nick looked up, "Where's Stabler?"  
" At Starbucks, he complained that the coffee place nearby doesn't meet his expectations. Once Elliot arrived wearing a pair of shades, which made everyone notice including Olivia," You didn't me anything?"

He made a face," I wasn't going to make two stops."

" Oh but you made a special pit stop into Starbucks. Considering the fact that I'm carrying your child."

Fin groaned," Never took you to be so lazy."

" I Just wanted a better cup of coffee, is that crime?" Elliot asked loudly.

" Yeah it is," Cragen answered, chiming in," Not only are you late, but the victim's husband has been waiting over an hour to speak to you."

Elliot got up and head into one of the interrogation rooms, as Olivia and Amanda each exhanged glances at each other. Nick soon got up and joined Elliot, while Fin and Munch headed out to talk to a new witness.

That left, the women some time to chat, " What made him dye his hair?"

Olivia sighed," I have no idea, he hasn't gone on a shopping spree. He still is freaked out about becoming a grandfather."

" Has he spoked to Maureen after she told him?"

" No, she called him twice last night. Elliot stormed out of the room, after I suggested that he should speak to her. He's nervous but this is going overboard."

Throughout the day, Olivia received two calls from Maureen asking to speak to Elliot. He of course, pretended to be busy. Just moments after she got off the phone, Olivia led him into one of the interrogation room and slammed the door behind," What the hell is your problem, your daughter is pregnant and you're avoiding her. Like or not El, you're going to be grandfather; deal with it."

Elliot knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. Any excuse he gave her, was just a flat out lie," I'll talk to her, I promise. Just that time flew by so fast, and now she's having a baby."

" It's perfectly normal, you acting like this isn't right."

" Dying my hair does not signal that I'm going through an mid life crisis. I just wanted to cover up by grey hair, you do the same."

Olivia rolled her eyes," You spent more than an hour looking at yourself in the mirror last night. I'm fine with you working out more, but you are not old looking. I told you that."

Once the two come out of the room, Elliot began to calm down. It didn't help that Amanda and Fin were fighting over the recently credit card statement, he was not thrilled that she had bought the twins each an expensive outfit.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a few weeks after Elliot had found out about Maureen being pregnant, she had invited him to be with her since her boyfriend was unable to be there for the first sonogram. At first he was hesitant but didn't back out. It didn't stop him from feeling extremely nervous to the point, had him lying awake in bed every night.

As he glanced over at Olivia's pregnant belly, knowing that tomorrow she was going to find out if they were having a son or a daughter. That being said, Elliot was a bit pissed since there wasn't any way for him to back out of the conference he was scheduled to attend in the morning.

Nevertheless, Olivia had a plan on how to surprise him. It actually worked out for the best, with him not being there. Keeping him surprised, until their romantic night out together. When morning arrived, Elliot had already left to first pick up Fin before heading out of town. Neither of the men, were thrilled it was a two day conference.

While on the way back to the 1-6, Olivia whom was full of excitement of joy received a phone call from Elliot, " Let me guess you took another break?" she asked.

" Not quite, they think I'm in the bathroom. So what we having?"

Olivia sighed," I didn't, decided at the last minute not to find out," which he already knew was a lie. Yet, she wanted to tell him at someplace special. At the same time , Olivia had no idea what Elliot had in store for their romantic night out, but she knew he was going to great lengths to keep her in suspense.

He knew that Olivia had found out," Except that I know you a lot better than that. You didn't want to be surprised."

" What I can change my mind, which I did. El, all I know is that the baby is healthy," she was careful not to sound happy. Inside, Olivia was full of joy about what they were having," I'm gotta go, I'm nearly late for a conference myself."

" At yours is for two hours and not two days," he said," I love you."

" Love you too," she answered before hanging up.

Once back at the 1-6, Amanda immediately noticed the look on her face," So what are you having?"

Olivia smiled radiantly," I know but I'm not telling anyone until three days from now. Elliot and I supposed have a romantic night out. Keeping him in suspense is the hardest part."

Amanda sighed," he's going to be a big pain the ass until you tell him."

" Elliot is a big pain the ass, not to mention that he's nervous about going with Maureen to her first sonogram. He hasn't slept, just lies awake at night."

As Amanda's hands went to her stomach, she exhaled softly, " The twins have been kicking nonstop, this morning one of them had the hiccups. Fin and I decided not to find out, he really wants to have a girl. He admitted that to me a few nights ago."

Olivia smiled, " Speaking of girls, my stepdaughters got together and are going to throw Elliot a granddaddy to be shower. He's certaintly going to be very surprised. "

" How you feeling about becoming a step grandmother. It's got to be weird."

"Actually it's not, Maureen said that the baby will call me; GranLiv. I'm fine with that, but she's unsure of what name Elliot will go by. He immediately changes the topic whenever it's brought up," on the other hand, Olivia did feel weird also about becoming a grandmother, combined with being a first time mother.

Just three days later, as the two were walking together on a boardwalk that overlooked the beach. In silence, she slipped his wedding band onto his finger; while the silent echoes of her vows flooded in their hearts.

Olivia felt her heart beat even faster as she watched him slip her wedding ring down her finger. Still without any words, Elliot then placed her hand onto his heart. Their eyes then met, as while silently reciting their own vows.

With one motion, their lips came together; savoring their first kiss. Though not officially married, this signaled that they were now husband and wife. The kiss was slow, but neither of them were in any rush to pull away, not until; Olivia's hand rushed to her stomach.

" I think he's excited for us," she said, as Elliot also felt their son kicking.

His face was full of complete joy," How about we head over to an ice cream shop and celebrate, since it's our wedding night?" right as the sky opened, " or not?"

Olivia laughed, as he took her hand while they both made their way back. It wasn't any fun that they were practically drenched once they got inside of the car. Neither of that mattered, except she didn't expect them to get stuck in traffic.

Once they pulled up in front of their apartment building, Olivia got out while Elliot drove around trying to find a space. It took him awhile, but once he entered the bedroom; she was sitting up in bed wearing a red negligee.

On top of being soaked, he also had mud on him," Don't ask," he said, while grabbing a pair of pants.

Elliot managed to surprise her with a small cake with both a bride and groom on top. Olivia could not believe that he would do something like that," El, you're really something."

" We can't celebrate without our wedding cake," as the two cut the first slice together before feeding each other lovingly. Olivia ended up eating quite a few slices before placed her plate on top of her nightstand.

She had never expected to eat so much, but glanced over at her husband whom was shirtless; Olivia then moved closer to him," I had no idea that you were going to do this or pick out a ring that I love so much," as her head rested on his shoulder.

Elliot exhaled softly, " I love you and our son," he whispered," though I must admit I thought we were having a girl."

" Maybe Maureen is," she said, bringing her hand to rest on his chest," You aren't old, I'll prove it."

Olivia sat up before climbing on top of him, seeing the lust filling up in both his eyes. The night was heating up quickly, but was far from being over.

As the two continued having a romantic wedding night, Fin and Amanda had spent their evening relaxing at home. She and Olivia had already planned to spy on the men as they went baby shopping together. One thing neither of the women had expected was to see them browsing through Daddy Diaper bags.

That was about to get very interesting, for now Amanda felt soothed as Fin continued caressing stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Throughout Maureen's sonogram, Elliot was nervous but excited. Each time he glanced down at her, a flash of her as a baby would appear in his mind. He still couldn't fully process, that he himself was now going to be a grandfather. Even seeing the image of his unborn grandchild on the screen, made Elliot feel out of place, but at the same time extremely happy.

By the time he had gotten home, Olivia was already in bed awake, "So how did it go?"

" The doctor said that the baby is fine, Maureen cried when she heard the heartbeat," Elliot answered as he undressed," I just felt so weird seeing the image of my own grandchild on the screen, when I looked back at Maureen, I realized just how fast she grew up. That now she's going to be a mom."

As he took off his shirt, Elliot glanced over at Olivia," Her doctor told me that I'm too young and handsome to be a granddad."

"She's right," she said, while caressing her stomach," Where did you two go afterwards?"

"Out to dinner then I took her shopping," Elliot said," Maureen drove me practically crazy; I can already tell that our future grandchild is going to be a handful."

Olivia let out a breath," So will our son, whom has the case of the hiccups. First he was kicking nonstop, then this. Right now I'm craving a marshmallow and jelly sandwich," which made Elliot cringe. She had been experience some very strange and unusual cravings. This topped the list, along with her wanting a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and Oreo cookies every night.

He wasn't in any mood to head out," Liv I just got home," as Olivia shot him a look," I'm tired."

"So am I, but this little guy has bad sweet tooth."

"Just like his mother," Elliot replied as he climbed into bed. Neither of them found that they were able to fall asleep, but instead lay together silently. That wasn't the case with Amanda and Fin, whom were both unhappy with the fact that her mother wanted to stay an entire month with them.

However, Amanda immediately put down her foot. She wasn't about to let that happen, except for the fact that her mother wasn't about to give up. After the last call, Fin shook his head, "I don't want her here."

"Me either, I don't think we even have a choice. She already made hotel reservations for a month before my due date."

Fin automatically groaned," Great, now tell her to go home. She'll only be in your way, not to mention driving me insane," which had Amanda also agreeing with him.

Once Amanda got on the phone with her mother, Fin hoped that this would change her mind. The last thing he wanted was for his mother in law to drop to drive both of them crazy; just a month before the twins were born.

The phone call didn't last for very long, "We got lucky, Mom just realized that she can't make it because she's going down to Florida to visit some of her friends. "

"Good thing she remembered, glad we ain't getting stuck with her," Fin said, knowing just how big of a pain the ass his mother in law was. To the point, she was texting him daily about wanting to know if they had set a wedding date.

She was still doing that well into the next month, which had gotten so bad that Amanda finally put her foot down and stopped her. However, that lead her to send dozens of bridal magazines which only went into the garbage.

At this point, Amanda and Fin's minds were on their impending babies. Neither of them was even thinking about setting a wedding date. That and the fact that, Rebecca was sending her daily e-mails on labor and delivery which already made Amanda, ten times nervous than she already was.

Between that and dealing with the cases, Fin was beyond stressed. In fact one day, he took off for two days after Cragen insisted that he needed to sleep. Elliot on the other hand, seemed to be fine except for the fact that he and Fin were both caught shopping for Diaper bags by the girls.

Both Olivia and Amanda grinned at one another;" Does the captain know you are checking out the newest Daddy Diaper Bags in style?"

Elliot glanced over at Fin," What's wrong with us checking out the bags?"

Olivia shook her head," I can just see you two each pushing strollers down the street, both wearing cool shades along while sporting the newest stylish Daddy Diaper Bags."

"You two mind, we're in the middle of deciding."

"No you are, I'm already done," Fin said, "Now just pick any one already, I'm supposed to be home sleeping."

Elliot groaned softly," All of a sudden you're cranky, hate to think what you'll be like once the twins arrive."

Sure enough Elliot himself had no idea that he was about to walk into a surprise; Granddaddy Shower that was thrown by his kids.


	11. Chapter 11

The look in Elliot's face was priceless and one that Olivia would ever forget. Dozens of presents surrounded him, as he look over at his kids. Still, he was shocked that they would even throw him a Granddaddy Baby Shower. That itself made him feel extremely old, knowing that in five months he would become one.

As he was now instructed to take the wrapping off of a very large present, the look his face once he saw what it is; made him look over at Olivia," You trying to tell me something?"

Kathleen chuckled," We call it the Stabler Double Duty Stroller, that way you won't need two strollers to push both brother and Maureen's baby around."

" I don't know what to say," he said, while looking at it," What do you think Liv?"

Olivia smiled," Considering I knew about it, I think it's a great idea. With your Daddy Diaper Bag, you're all set."

As Lizzie then motioning for Elliot to sit down, Dickie now entered as he made the same face that his father had made. He had completely forgotten about this," Liv having twins or something?"

Maureen sighed," I texted you three times, don't you read?"

" I was busy," he replied," Anyways, the gifts that are in the stroller are for Liv," as Kathleen motioned for Olivia to follow her into the kitchen. Her own baby shower was never going to be a surprise, since her stepkids had already informed her than they were going to throw one.

Once the two came out with the cake, Elliot chuckled upon seeing the image on the cake," You guys are too much; Detective Pop Pop Stabler, what's with the pacifier in my mouth?"

Kathleen chuckled," That was my idea, I photoshopped the pacifier into your mouth. Now sit down or do I have to mash it up in order for you to eat it?"

Elliot made a face," Cute," as he walked down the hall into the nursery where Maureen was, " You alright?"

" I just felt the baby move," she answered, " Feel.'

With one motion he gently placed his hand there, his face lit up," Wow, I remember your mother placing my hand on her stomach; feeling you stirring inside of her. Was amazing, I was so nervous but happy," at his point Elliot was trying his hardest not to cry, but it happened anyways.

Maureen too was crying, as the two hugged. Once they pulled away, Elliot was still crying," You going to find out?"

" No, I have a feeling that I'm having a girl," which made him smile," You really want a granddaughter don't you?"

" I'd be fine with either," he said," I'm so happy for you," as the two shared a small embrace. As the two rejoined everyone, Elliot continued to open presents. Not once did Olivia feel left out, she already knew the date of her own baby shower, which was also being thrown by her stepkids.

Meanwhile, Fin was still asleep while Amanda continued decorating the nursery. With both the excitement about becoming a mother bursting inside of her, she couldn't wait until they were born. In fact, that only made her buy even more for them.

That's when Amanda discovered several large shopping bags inside of the closet, that were filled with various clothes and toys. Indeed,this was getting to be too much. Especially given the fact that they both agreed not to overspend in the first place.

Upon filling the dresser drawers with onsies, Amanda came across a real estate ad for a home in Brooklyn. From what the description said, it sounded wonderful but she knew that it was out of the question.

With that, Amanda headed into their bedroom and pulled back the covers, " Wake up!"

Fin groaned, " Not now."

" Why are you looking for homes?" she asked, causing him to groan more.

This was something he didn't want to talk about at the moment," I was just looking," he mumbled,knowing that this wasn't enough to satifify her. However Amanda wasn't about to let this go, Why did you write a date and time next to the photo?"

" It's not for us, it's for Liv and El. He wants me to come with him to look at a house. I ain't looking for another place, we just moved here. Don't tell Liv anything."

Amanda thought this was a bit odd, considering that this ad was hidding inside of the dresser drawer in the nursery. Fin would have left the ad someplace else, if it had nothing to do with them," Something tells me you are also interested in the house. I know how secretive you are."

At this point, Fin knew he couldn't keep anything from her any longer," Elliot showed me the house that he's been looking at. We're supposed to go tomorrow, I'm just curious. There's no way we're moving."

She crossed her arms," Until you buy it without telling me."

" I'm not buying that house," Fin groaned," I accidently left the ad inside of the dresser by mistake."

Meanwhile, Olivia was furious with Elliot after she too discovered the ad lying on the kitchen table. She automatically assumed something that wasn't even true, which caused the two to argue loudly. Elliot quickly put an end to their fight," I'm just looking Liv, for the future and I won't do anything unless you're there with me."

Olivia made a face," Promise me El, that you won't."

" I promise," he said, his eyes looking deeply with hers," Just wanted to check it out, there's no way we are moving again for a long time."

In fact what Elliot had said was true, plus neither him or Fin liked what they saw inside anyways. Yet they knew where they were currently living now was best suited for their families. The two found themselves in hot water, once they returned home carrying several bags of baby items.

Olivia was not surprised to find that he had also bought things for their impending grandchild as well, making her feel very left out by all of this. She wasn't the only one that was feeling that way, Amanda was also dealing with Fin; whom was bragging about their unborn twins non-stop.


	12. Chapter 12

Both Olivia and Amanda were taken aback when they found out that someone down at the 1-6, had managed to throw both Elliot and Fin a surprise Daddy shower. Of course it was just men only but still it made them feel extremely left out. The way that both men had been acting made them wonder, why they were acting this way.

Especially since the two had become very close friends and hung out every weekend together. Although it was good for them, both women knew that their constant baby shopping needed to stop. Finacially they couldn't afford to keep on doing this.

The men didn't arrive home until well after 10pm, by then Olivia was extremely furious with Elliot," You said it was for a few hours, then I find it was more than that. Don't even start making up excuses."

" Liv, the game was on," he started to tell her, but quickly stopped. It was no use of trying to explain that to her, when she didn't believe him. Besides that was the truth, but having a fight over this wasn't something he wanted to do.

Olivia wasn't finished with what she had to say," You are overspending on baby stuff, we need the money to pay the bills. This needs to stop, our son has everything. We both agreed that we weren't going to spoil him."

" I'm not just buying for our son, It's also for our grandchild too."

She glared at him," No more spending El, one more thing don't you dare think about taking paternity leave; when our son is born. I know Fin is thinking of doing that."

" We're not having twins and he has every right to. I'm taking a few days off after you give birth to be with the two of you. That's all."

Olivia nodded, " At least you don't get up in the middle of the night and go on the computer to shop more for baby items."

Elliot shook his head," That's not why he's getting up, let's just say when he came home from work several days ago; he discovered that Amanda had adopted a dog ." At least the two didn't have any pets for now. Both had agreed upon getting one, once their son was older.

Neither of them, were not about to break that agreement. As the two climbed into bed, Olivia reached over for a baby name book. She had a few names that she liked, but knew wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with Elliot now.

The last time they spoke about baby names, they got into an , Elliot wasn't too keen on the name she liked, but he himself had no idea on what to name their son. When it came to Amanda and Fin, it was agreed that if one or both of the twins was a girl; she could chose out the names. If it went the other way, it was his choice.

Yet, the arugments would continued. In fact, the two weren't aruging about name but about the dog that Amanda had adopted. Luckily it was already a year old, and not a puppy. However, Fin wasn't too happy about this.

Being that the dog was small and didn't go against the apartment rules for having one; he still hesitated, " How are we going to take care of him and the twins?"

Amanda yawned sightly, " We'll manage, it would be good for our kids to grow up having a pet."

" Couldn't you wait until they were older, you don't see Liv and El doing that?"

She shook her head, "Why are you comparing us to them, it's not a competition baby," she answered, "Come to bed, it's late and don't be going on line to do anymore shopping."

Once that finally stopped, Amanda was able to relax. However, Fin was still making her a nervous wreck, which entailed him and Munch getting into several fights at work. Inside, he himself didn't know if he could really handle taking care of two babies at the sametime. Although it was a one thing to be excited but underneath it all; Fin was overly nervous.

He ended up lashing out at Elliot, whom was only trying to help. It only resulted in a loud and heated arugement in which was broken up by Cragen. For the rest of the day, Fin kept to himself but when he didn't come home Amanda grew worried.

She too was nervous, but knew that Fin felt the same. In fact, once he did come home; Amanda saw the look on his face," We need to talk, I know you feel overwhelmed but so do I. I don't know how I'm going to deliever them both."

Fin exhaled softly," I'm not giving up on us, just hard I never thought I'd be a father of twins."

" That makes two of us, " Amanda said," You shouldn't have lashed out at Elliot, although he's constantly driving Liv crazy. He's too overly excited about both the baby and their impending grandchild."

Fin chuckled as he got undressed," Don't get me started on that. He went from freaking out to being an overly excited grandpa to be. I think his daughter is getting sick of him calling her twenty times a day. I would if I was her."

That was exactly how Maureen was feeling to the point that she yelled at Elliot from over the phone; making Olivia take the phone from him before hanging up, " Enough, you can't keep on calling Maureen all the time. In case you forgot, I'm closer to giving birth then she is."

" I know that, just want to make sure that both her and baby are fine."

Olivia rolled her eyes," Do it once a day, she understands you're excited but it's too much. Do me another favor lay off Fin, I don't want to hear that the captain had to step in break you two up."

By the next month, Elliot was only calling Maureen once a day. His own nerves would increased once Kathleen told him the news about her engagement.


	13. Chapter 13

Elliot was beyond shocked when Kathleen showed him her engagement ring, just month later. That when he learned that the wedding would take place in two months, he froze. It didn't help that Kathleen was set to get married just two days before Olivia's due date. Yet skipping the wedding wasn't something he was going to do.

Inside, Elliot dreaded seeing Kathy along with her new husband. Since the divorce the two hadn't spoken a single word to each other, which wasn't such a bad thing. Once he informed Olivia, she was more than thrilled. Although it worried her that the wedding was so close to her due date.

" I'm going, just hope this little guy doesn't decide to come out beforehand. Just have to find a dress that I can fit into. Did Kathleen really have to rush into getting married so quickly?"

He sighed," Tell me about it, both her and her finance had the whole thing planned out several months before they got engaged. Just nervous about walking her down the aisle by myself. Kathy won't even consider having the two of us giving her away."

Olivia understood, " At least Kathleen has you, I don't. Although Simon said that he would walk me down the aisle at our wedding. He also volunteered to be with me with in the delivery room if you were unable to make it."

Being that Elliot disliked his brother in-law, he knew that Simon was the only family besides her niece that she had on her side. Yet, having him there when their son was born, wasn't going to happen. For the time being, Olivia took his mind off of things; knowing that these past couple of months had been very stressfull for the two of them.

That night, they ended up walking together on a beach after having dinner at a resturant. Yet it felt good to do this, "Did you ever think we'd wind up together if we didn't go undercover?" she asked.

A cool wind brushed gently against the side of Elliot's cheek," Who knows, we've going undercover before as a married couple."

" Not like that, " she said," This was different," as her eyes met up with his. Olivia could pratically drown in those romantic blue eyes of his. Without a word, their lips slowly crashed together. As the tides came in and out, splashing at their feet, the two continued to kiss.

The very moment that the kiss was broken, Elliot placed his hand on her stomach. He smiled softly," Maybe you're be a soccer mom."

Olivia was engimic," I just can't wait to hold him for the first time," her eyes sparkling with both joy and happiness. The moment the two were about to head back to the car, they saw a romantic moment between Fin and Amanda.

She was crying softly, as Fin was slipping her wedding ring down her finger. Being that Elliot and Olivia didn't want to spoil their moment, they continued to head back to their car without being seen. Yet, on drive home; Elliot kept on glanced over at Olivia.

He couldn't wait till the day tha he would see her walking down the aisle in her wedding dress to him. That image alone, completely warmed this heart. In fact, with Kathleen getting married it made Elliot glad about them already reserving a date for next year at a lavish catering hall.

Being that this was Olivia's first marriage, he wanted to go all out. She deserved to have the wedding of her dreams. That's all that the two had done so far, but Elliot wasn't rushing into anything more. He kept his promise about not doing that.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Elliot was overly nervous on the morning of Kathleen's wedding to the point he ended up throwing up twice before he even got there. Once he walked into the room where Kathleen was getting ready, she nearly took his breath away.

Her all decked out in a wedding dress, made him unable to speak. Kathleen saw the tears of happiness streaming down his cheek," Dad you're crying," she said, as the two shared a small hug. As Olivia came in, she smiled while snapping a few pictures.

" You look beautiful Kathleen," as photographer came in asking if he could get a few photos. Her being in the photos with both her stepdaughter and Elliot made Olivia feel a certain kind of happiness. Yet, it felt right being part of his family.

Once his other kids arrived, several more photos were taken with her and without. By the time that Kathleen started walked down the aisle, Olivia could not get over just how handsome he was. More importantly, just how proud he looked.

Afterwards, Elliot went from feeling proud to crying as he danced with Kathleen. Once he held out his hand to Olivia; he smiled softly. Everyone managed to stop and watch them as they danced together, even his kids knew that they were always meant for each other.

What took the cake was while Kathy was outside, the sky opened. The sight of her getting soaked was payback of what she said to Elliot early on.

While the two contineud to enjoy themselves at the wedding, Fin was in the middle of speeding through the street, while trying to get to the hospital. He nearly hit the curb upon parking.

Amanda moaned loudly," Just me inside, NOW. There coming," she said while clutching her stomach.

By the evening, Elliot was driving extremely fast as they headed straight to the hospital. Olivia yelled at him, as another contraction shot through her, "Damn it El!"

" We're almost there."

Once there, Olivia's contractions were worsening. Yet she still had a way to go before giving birth, yet Elliot remained calm," Breathe Babe, don't push."

" It hurts," she moaned, as he fed her some ice chips. Little did she know that Amanda was also in the delivery room at the very same hospital about to give birth as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Fin's hand already was numb, from Amanda squeezing it too hard. Nonetheless, he remained calm but it wasn't easy. Especially trying to coach her, as she continued to push.

" C'mon Baby, Iknow it hurts."

Amanda cried out again in pain, "You have no idea!"

' Breathe," he softly instructed, while ignoring her yelling at him. With both him and the nurse coaching her, she pushed several more times.

When it came to Elliot and Olivia things were much different. He hated seeing her crying out in pain, which went on for another five minutes as both the doctor and nurse were also coaching her," Push harder !"

Olivia cried out, " I am never doing this again!"

" Push," Elliot said, as she squeezed his hand even harder,"PUSH LIV !"

She moaned loudly," Screw you," she yelled.

With in minutes, Olivia gave one big final push as the two heard the sound of their son's first cries. Elliot looked over, as his eyes filled up with tears of joy. The moment their son was placed into her arms, Olivia cried hard.

A million emotions overcame her, knowing she had waiting a long time for this moment.. Her voice was filled with tears," I'm a Mom," as Elliot gently sat down beside her. Their eyes both filled with happiness and love for their new baby son.

Amanda was not expecting Fin feel this overwhelmed as he became a bit lightheaded and ended up throwing up; just moments after their second daughter was born. Once she was moved into a private room, both her and Fin cried together while holding both of their daughters. He couldn't imagine life without them.

Upon leaving her hospital room to go home, Fin and Elliot nearly collided into each other. Elliot was literally beaming with happiness, " Christopher John Stabler."

" Kayla Rose and Lillian Marie," Fin said proudly.

Both men knew it was a coincidence, having both their wives giving birth here and on the same day," We all went undercover together, afterwards both Liv and Amanda got pregnant and now this."

" You sound like Munch," Fin sighed," The only thing that's good about this is that you two didn't have twins."

That Elliot was relieved about," Already been there done that. I'll be back here in two months for when Maureen gives birth. She wants me to be in the delivery room with her, since her ex wants nothing to do with the baby."

Just four days after the birth, everyone met up at Fin and Amanda's apartment. Fin and Elliot were of course acting like overly proud father. Olivia rolled her eyes, as she followed Amanda into the kitchen," Speaking of kids, those two."

"Tell me about it, Fin hasn't stop bragging about our daughters since they were born."

Inside the nursery, just as the men were about to do a diaper change; Elliot shook his head," It cool if my son dated either Lillian or Kayla when he's older?"

Fin glanced over," No way are my daughters going to date your son."

" you never know."

"Cool it Stabler, it won't happen."

Elliot chuckled, just a moment before accidently getting peed on. Fin groaned," Put his damn diaper back on, no wonder why he did that," as the two men smelled something fowl in the air. Once Fin discovered that the smell was coming from Lillian, Elliot grinned," Shut it Stabler."

Once the women entered, Olivia esorted her husband out of the room," What the hell happened to you?"

"I got peed on,"as her lips curled into a smile," It's not funny Liv, I didn't realize that I forget to put his diaper back on."

Olivia shook her head, before heading over to her diaper bag. Upon seeing her pulling out a grey t-shirt, he made a face," I came prepared, give me Christopher and you change your shirt." Once he did, the two heard the sound of Fin and Amanda aruging loudly, Olivia glared at Elliot to keep quiet.

The two were having some problems, but it was best not to get involved," Don't even bring it up. It's the same damn fight we had when you overreated about our son's smell diaper last night."

" It did stink."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Don't start that again," as she sat down on the couch. Once Amanda went into her bedroom with Lillian, Fin came out holding Kayla," Little did I know that I would have two fussy girls."

"Better make that three," Elliot said, just Olivia glared at him.

" I'd say that Christopher is just as fussy as his father," Olivia said," and cranky."

Fin chuckled, as Amanda came out," Is that why my husband calls you; CrankyBalls?" she teased," on the other hand he shouldn't talk."

Just a few minutes later, Elliot and Olivia headed back home. What they didn't know was that Amanda was about to teach Fin how to cook. When it came to that, Fin wasn't too thrilled, " I can cook not like you can," he groaned.

" Stop groaned and get in here."

Fin sighed," This isn't my thing baby, you know that," but slowly the mini cooking class turned out to be so bad, except for the fact that it got very romantic. In between cooking, Amanda turned and pushed him up against the counter, as their lips crashed together.

As much as he too wanted this, he knew that the food was going to burn if he didn't lower the heat. Upon sauteeing the vegetable; Amanda glanced over, " Never took you for a liar."

" I only know how to do this, because of the cooking shows," which surprised Amanda," I got into watching them after Stabler got me hooked. Never knew the guy liked to watch cooking shows. Thought he only liked watching sports."

Amanda smiled," Liv says he's pretty good cook."

" That's funny, Elliot said that she's better than him," Fin answered as Amanda wrapped her arms around him," So let's add something to this dish, " he said.

While the two continued to cook, Olivia and Elliot settled for leftovers. Yet, it was fine given the fact that neither of them were in any mood to cook. She never thought in a million years that he would be watching a cooking show on tv," That's a first?"

" I kind of got into watching it, I never saw you as one who would watch this either."

Olivia smiled, "There's a lot that you don't still know about me."

" Like the fact that you like True Blood, Vampires really Liv?"

That itself made her shake her head," There was a vampire on there that look just like you. Amanda pointed that out to me, you do," she said, before grabbing the remote," Speaking that I have to catch up, before Miss Spoiler tells me everything."

Elliot sighed," Suit yourself."

" Quit acting so old Gramps," she answered as Elliot lunched down to grab the remote, before accidently knocking over his beer. Olivia chuckled, just moments before he pushed her down on the couch.

" Apologize," he said.

Olivia grinned," Never, " as her eyes almost drowned in hers," Sorry, I'm still watching my show."

" Oh no, you're not," he answered, before turning off the tv," Granny."

Surely two months later, specifically the day that Maureen gave birth would be one that took Elliot for a major surprise and shock.


	15. Chapter 15

**TWO MONTHS LATER…..**

It was around 2am, as Elliot lay in bed wide awake. He knew that any given moment, Maureen could call; to say that she needed to be taken to the hospital. Sleep wasn't going to happen, but that proved to be a bad thing ,especially since he was extremely cranky at work and at home.

What he didn't know was Olivia was awake," If she calls you I'll let you know."

" No, you sleep Liv," he groaned.

She wasn't about to listen to him," El, this is ridiculous. Besides Maureen is a week away from her due date. Right now she is sleeping like the rest of the city is!"

Although Elliot knew that Olivia was right, he didn't want to take her advice," I just want to be with every step of the way with her. For all I know Maureen could give birth anytime ."

" You're going to not sleep but instead drive everyone including myself crazy because you just happen to be a overly cranky and nervous grandpa to be? C'mon El, this is insane, at work you're even worse. Maureen is fine, she'll let you know when it's time."

Elliot sighed," She better not call Kathy instead of me."

Olivia sat up, feeling overly frustrated," Damn it El, Maureen said she specifally wants you to be there when she gives birth. Do you honestly think she would change her mind? She hasn't, now enough. I can't deal with this, in case you haven't forgetting I just gave birth to our son two months ago!"

" You don't think I know that?" he said," Just go back to sleep."

Olivia shot him a look, "Not until you do."

With one motion, Elliot lay back as he pulled the covers up closer to him. Inside he knew that she was right, besides he was beyond exhusted. By 7am, he already was at work but instead wanted to go over to Maureen's apartment to check up on her.

That's all Elliot could think about, but he ended up making a bad mistake by calling her just ten minutes later. Maureen ended up yelling at him for waking her up, before she hung up. It didn't help that he woke up her last night around 11pm, which wasn't a good thing.

Somehow Nick was able to divert his attention back onto the case. At least tomorrow Fin was supposed to return to work, which was a good thing. For now, he was at home taking care of his twin daughters. Fin already knew gathered from what he saw on the computer screen, that Amanda had been searching for caterers and a DJ for their upcoming wedding.

That and several bridal sites she had been on," I thought we said we would both plan out this together?"

" We are, I just am pricing around. Liv and I have an appointment in two months to try on some dresses."

Fin groaned," Doing that together?"

" Yeah, what's your problem?"

He then shook his head," It's only been two months since the girls were born."

Amanda knew that this was all said out of concern but she was intent of finding the perfect dress," Look I just want find my perfect dress. You and Elliot should try on some tuxedos."

That was the last thing that he wanted to do, but that's he noticed that Amanda was hiding something from him, " Your mother is knows about us getting married?"

She rolled her eyes," I told her that we don't want her involved, but you know my mom. Now she's going on about the catering place isn't nicest enough."

Fin wasn't about to let Rebecca plan out their wedding," Who cares what she thinks, it's our wedding. It's not as if she's willing to help us out with paying for it."

Amanda knew that he was right," Just our luck she's staying at a hotel for a few days here," which had Fin shaking his head. He couldn't stand the sight of Rebecca one bit," Good thing I'll be back at work tomorrow, just don't let her talk you into anything."

" I won't, she's already going not like the daycare we enrolled the girls in. Mom's furious that I chose to remain a cop; after they were born. That is my choice, I like being one."

Both didn't like the fact that Rebecca was visiting, but Fin did not want her to ruin their upcoming wedding. Yet on the other hand, knew what his mother in-law was capable of. In fact, he already didn't like the advice she was constantly sending by e-mail about how to raise the girls. Neither did Amanda for that matter, whom put her foot down immediately .

Fin wasn't expecting Rebecca to stay into the following week. By then both him and Amanda were hoping she would just leave. They both were extreemly busy and had no time to deal with her drama.

Meanwhile, Elliot sped through the streets as he headed towards Maureen's apartment. Once he got there, he helped her into the car. The mistake Elliot ended up making was taking another route, which was longer. Maureen moaned loudly, " Where the hell are you doing, chasing suspects?"

" No I'm trying to get us to the hospital."

" You just missed the turn," she said," Turn around.

As Elliot turned around, proceeding to head towards the street, Maureen clutched her stomach," TURN NOW, MAKE A LEFT!"  
Maureen yelled loudly, just as Elliot surved to avoiding colliding into an oncoming car. It didn't help that he kept on speeding. Being overly nervous wasn't helping nor was hearing Maureen moaning in pain as she shouted loudly for him to turn down another street.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Elliot held onto Maureen's hand. Although she wasn't ready to deliever, the pain seemed to worsen. He tried to remain calm but it was hard. Within each passing hour, the more nervous Elliot got.

In fact, by the time she was ready to deliever; Maureen cried out several times, " Make it stop!"

" You gotta keep pushing," he said," Push, it's okay."

Maureen cried," I can't, it hurts too much."

" Squeeze my hand as hard as you can," Elliot encouraged. The very moment he heard the sound of a newborn's first cries, his heart nearly stopped. Was this really happening, as the doctor looked up," It's a girl."

He nearly lost his balance, as Elliot grabbing onto the arms of the chair. That's when a nurse escorted him out, and into a private room where Maureen would be. The moment he sat down, Elliot fell asleep.

It seemed like forever, before his eyes opened. All Elliot could see was Maureen sitting up in bed, holding a pink bundle in her arms. He couldn't process that his little girl was now a mother, this was all just too much for him to handle.

" You want to meet your granddaughter?" Maureen asked.

Elliot slowly sat up, as she gently placed the sleeping newborn into his arms. His heart melted instantly, while his eyes peered down at his granddaughter. Maureen was literally glowing," I named her Amelia Nicolle Stabler."

He smiled softly," She's beautiful," he whispered, before planted a kiss on Amelia's cheek.

By the time, Elliot arrived him he wrapped his arms around Olivia, " You and I now have a beautiful baby granddaughter."

Olivia turned," I know Maureen called me, said you nearly fell just moments after Amelia was born."

"That's ancient history," he said, while his eyes completely drained into hers. With their eyes still immersed in each other, Olivia smiled," Soon we'll be having another grandchild."

Elliot stepped back, "What?"

" Kathleen's pregnant, she just called me," as he shook his head. Olivia crossed her arms, knowing where this was heading," Before you go on a tirade, Kathleen tried to call you before your cell was turned off. Maureen was the first one she broke the news to and not me. Not even Kathy knows about her being pregnant."

Olivia knew he was having trouble adjusting to his new role," El, this is also hard for me. I just became a first time mother two months ago. I can't fathom that I'm also a grandmother but I expected that to happen."

Elliot knew that Fin was going to have big field day once the news had spread that he was now a grandpa. In fact, he dreaded it. However, Olivia kept mum on anything wedding related, although she had a feeling that this was going to be not only the wedding of her dreams but one that both her and Elliot would never forget.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Elliot entered the squad room, there was already a sign up announcing his granddaughter's birth. That's when he saw Fin sitting down at his desk, as Munch turned around and looked up, "We'll isn't it Grandpa Stabler."

"Real funny Munch," Elliot said.

Munch wasn't quite down," I heard you have another grandchild on the way," which now egged Fin on," L ike there's already enough Stablers in the world."

" Mother in law trouble?" Elliot teased, which had Fin shooting a look at him," I heard she's moving into the city."

Fin groaned," Don't even say that, she's a pain my ass. Even Amanda is wishing that she would just go back home. I have enough to deal with without her being here. Rebecca is still trying to plan out our wedding, even after Amanda put her foot down. She doesn't get the damn point."

As Cragen entered and headed towards Elliot, he smiled," So I heard you have a granddaughter?"

Elliot smiled as he pulled out his phone; while proudly displaying the photos," He's going to be bragging about her all day," Fin groaned.

" You bragged about your girls none stop when they were born," Nick added," Just sayin."

Fin then focused his attention back onto the back, "That's different, I don't have five kids and counting like Stabler over there does. Hopefully he doesn't knock up Liv anytime soon, that sperm of his is dangerous."

" More like super sperm," Nick answered, as Cragen just happened to overhear the conversation," Already people, no more talk about Elliot or the number of kids he has or will," which had Elliot turning around ," Where are we on this case?"

Once everyone got back to work, Elliot walked by Nick's desk, " I do not have super sperm."

" Sure Stabler, until your eighth child is both," he teased.

" Enough the both of you, Fin and Elliot I need you both to head back to the suspects place. Nick you and Munch go back and reinterview the husband," Cragen said, not wanting to hear this conversation any longer.

While the squad was busy working on the case, Olivia was busy planning for her wedding, but ended up finding several honeymoon suites in the carribean. There was on in perticular that Olivia really had her heart set on but, knew she had to discuss this first with Elliot.

Although it was extremely pricey, she knew that it would be worth while for them to go. However, that's when Olivia checked their banks accounts, seeing if they could afford to do this. Yet with everything they wanted for the wedding it was going to be hard.

Yet, Elliot insisted that she have the wedding of her dreams. The moment Christopher became fussy, Olivia went over and picked him up. At least she was about to enjoy her last afternoon at home before returned back to work.

By the time, Elliot arrived home he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist," Miss me?"

" Always, Cragen send you home early?"

Elliot shrugged," Nope, just missed you," as Olivia turned around. She knew him better than that," Munch and Amaro were having a field day with the grandpa jokes. They even went as far as enlarging the icons on my computer desktop."

Olivia chuckled," Is that before or after you bragged about Amelia to everyone?"

" I do not brag, like Fin does about his daughters," he said, as Olivia gave him a look, " I do not make everyone in our squad everyday look at new photo of our son. Fin is getting annoying with that, and now Amaro made a joke about me having some kind or super sperm; just because I happen to have five kids."

" Maybe you do," she said, noticing that it was angering him," Grow up El, they are just joking around except for the bet on how soon I'll be pregnant again, which isn't going to happen."

Elliot nodded," The only thing you're going to be is my bride," he said, just as the two were about to kiss; Christopher began to cry. With one motion, Elliot turned and headed into the nursery, while Olivia proceeded to finish cooking dinner.

Meanwhile, Fin was happy that his mother in-law was gone. It also didn't help that they had pushed up their wedding date, which was just a week after Elliot and Olivia's. That had to do with Rebecca," Why did you let her do that?"

" She offered to pay for the wedding, we can't afford everything. She's just trying to help."

Fin groaned," Until she ruins it, this is supposed to be our special day; not hers. One thing she isn't doing is planning out our honeymoon which you are not going to tell her."

As Amanda turned around, she sighed," So whose watching the girls when we go away?"

" Ken is, he said he'd take care of them," Fin answered, " We'll worry about the rest later, for now you should rest while I make us some dinner."

Later on, once the girls were asleep the two spent time cuddling up on the couch together. Yet as soon as Amanda put on True Blood, she heard Fin groaning loudly. He absolutely hated the show, especially more since she had put off catching up on all of the episodes," Can't you watch them during the day?"

Amanda sighed," We're not watching it okay, besides the cooking show we like is on. No betting on who will win. I've been very good, haven't bet in a long time," that''s when she noticed whom was texting him," Don't you dare even bet Elliot,"

Fin glanced down before Amanda snatched the phone from him," You were, you made me promise. How long have you two been doing this?"

" Just a few months, Elliot's the one that's losing. He's a lousy better."

Amanda wasn't thrilled in fact she didn't want him placing down anymore better, "No more, we need the money. I'm sure if Liv found out she would be furious. The betting ends now."

" Who said anything about money, if one of us wins we owe the other coupons. We started that up two months before you two gave birth, " as Fin reached over and displaced his own coupon jar," Don't look at me it was Elliot's idea."

Meanwhile, Olivia was also in disbelief," A coupon jar, are two planning become stay at home dads?"

" No, just thought it was a good idea. Why?"

Olivia shook her head," The Elliot I know would never do this?"

" Things change," he said," By the way I already booked our honeymoon reservations."


	17. Chapter 17

**Several Months Later…**

Olivia's heart wouldn't stop pounding as she stood in front of a long mirror in her wedding dress; feeling extremly nervous. She then drew in drew, in an effort to calm herself. The sound of the door opening, made her nearly jump out of her skin.

She dared not to turn around, as she felt a pair of hands wrapping around her waist. Her heart rate dramically increased upon seeing that it was Elliot standing behind her. The blueness of his eyes were filled with love meant only for her.

Without a word, he then pressed his lips to the side of her neck; making her heart beat even faster. Olivia felt butterflies in her stomach, from being so nervous. In three hours, she would be walking down the aisle about to become officially his wife.

Yet, as she continued to study their reflection in the mirror; Olivia knew that she could never love anyone as much as she loved him. He meant everything to her, but more importantly; they had a special bond that couldn't be broken.

Elliot knew she was nervous, but seeing her in her wedding dress; made his heart also pound harder. She was breathtakingly beautiful," You look beautiful Liv," he whispered before clasping a heart shaped pendent necklace around her neck.

With a breath, Olivia turned around. Her eyes filling up with tears of both joy and happiness, but didn't dare cry; knowing that it would smudge her makeup, "El it's beautiful."

" Who said I couldn't spoil my bride?"

Just then he opened the door, and took Christopher into his arms; before closing the door. Olivia smiled," Aren't you handsome in that tuxedo," she said," You look just like Daddy."

Christopher's smile, was one to be seen, as Olivia snapped several photos of him and Elliot together. He was just about eight months old, but already was a handful. Nevertheless, it was nearly time for the photos to be taken.

Slowly as they headed outside to the gardens; where the two posed for photos. Some included shot of them with their son and also with his kids; while the others were just the two together and Olivia by herself.

Once Olivia headed back inside to fix her lipstick, she heard someone entering. Turning around, Simon was standing there also in a tuxedo. Only that he was in awe seeing her in her wedding dress; not to mention he had tears in his eyes," You look beautiful, just seeing you this way. Hard to believe that my big sister is getting married."

" I never thought I'd ever get married."

Simon saw just how happy she was," I wanted to give you something, I know I haven't been a good brother but no matter what I'll always love you," as he handed Olivia a velvet box. Inside was a gold bracelet with different color stones around it.

Tears filled up in her eyes, " Simon it's beautiful," which had him clasping it around her right wrist. The embrace was one that, made her realize just how much her brother meant, " I never saw you as a bad brother or person."

" Just felt that I was, I screwed up a lot of things," as Olivia looked up. She knew he felt guilty for everything bad he did," At least that was in the past, you even got full vistation of my niece back."

That's when he smiled," Tracy and I are still going to get married, this fall. I do want us as a family to get together every Saturday or Sunday for Dinner. It's important to me."

Olivia nodded, before noticing it twenty minutes before she would walk down the aisle. That only made her feel overly nervous.

** Ten Minutes Later**

As Elliot waited down at the Canopy, he watched as each of his daughters whom were all bridesmaids walking down the aisle. He couldn't help but smile upon seeing Amelia in her little dress, as she was being carried in Maureen's arms. Already five months old, she was also a handful but he adored her anyways.

When it came to Fin escorting Amanda, Elliot shook his head. The two were each carrying both Lillian and Kayla in their arms, as they made their way to the front. Once there, both placed their daughters into the stroller. Elliot chuckled upon hearing them bantering quietly, knowing that tomorrow they would be getting married.

He knew it would the one wedding he would never forget. Once the guests had taken their seats, the anicipantion began setting in. Soon, the music began to play as both Simon and Cragen escorted Olivia down.

Elliot felt his heart fluttering while watching his bride ascending. Once she met him, Simon placed her hand into his," Take care of her," he whispered.

When it came to slipping on their wedding rings, Elliot looked right in her eyes as they recited their own vows. Olivia's voice was full of tears while she slipped his ring down his finger. When it came to hers, he spoke softly before gently slipping hers onto her finger," I love you Olivia, nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

Just moments after he spoke those words, they were pronoucced husband and wife. Slowly the two shared their first kiss together as a married couple. It was slow but romantic, before Elliot carryied her up the aisle bridal style.

Inside the catering hall, after everyone got settled; the two were called up to the dance floor for their first dance. Elliot gently led her onto the dance floor, as their song began playing. At times he twirled her around, before the two danced slowly around.

Once the song faded, they shared another kiss. After that Cragen stepped up to dance with her, since he was like a father to her. He too was beaming of happiness, which she noticed. It was what he said that almost made her cry.

Halfway through the song, Simon danced with her. Once the song was over, soft music began playing while the food was being served. Elliot took this time to come up to the microphone. Fin shook his head," Don't even dare start singing."

"Thank you for all coming, today means a lot to both of us. Olivia you are not only now my wife, but my partner and best friend. Someone that I could never stop loving. How you stuck by me through everything I'll never know. I know I've known to be a big pain the ass."

Everyone laughed, as Olivia nodded her head," Even members of our own squad would agree, except that they all now owe us a hundred dollars, after they all thought Olivia would be pregnant; which she's not."

Fin felt guilty as Amanda shot him a look," I told you not to bet," she said, " I've haven't betted on anything in a very long time."

As Elliot continued he tried not to drag it out too long," Aside from that, the biggest thank you goes out to my kids; Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dick; I know I haven't been the best dad but I will always love all of you," that's when Olivia came on stage," Elliot sit down, you're boring everyone. You also have forgotten to mention that we both became grandparents just five months ago, and are also expecting our second grandchild in two months."

Everyone clapped," I personally thank everyone for coming, I thought I'd never get married. It's a pleasure to share not only my special day but Elliot's as well with all of you."

Throught the wedding, the two spent it dancing and talking to their guests. When it came time to cut the cake, they posed together first then with Christopher. Just as the photo was being snapped, their son threw up all over Elliot's sportscoat.

Olivia chuckled, as she took their son into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Elliot was glad that his shirt wasn't ruined, but still the photo had already been taken. Once they both got back, he didn't say anything or snap into a bad mood.

By the time Olivia tossed her bouqet, it just happen to land up in the stroller next to Lillian. Almost instantly, Fin shook his head, " Not a chance Stabler."

Elliot smiled," If she one day falls in love with my boy; she would be Lillian Stabler."

" Not my girls."

" We'll see," as Amanda stepped in front of them," Baby we need to leave, we gotta get ready for our wedding tomorrow."

Fin groaned," Remind me why we are getting married tomorrow?" as Amanda ignored him as she made her way over to Olivia. With the wedding now winding down, guests were starting to leave.

Once Olivia and Elliot climbed into the limo, she then rested her head down on his shoulder. Christopher was now being watched by Maureen, until the two came back from their honeymoon. They were scheduled to fly out just after Fin and Amanda's wedding tomorrow.

Both could not wait, Olivia hadn't taken a vacation in a very long time. The two knew that Fin and Amanda's wedding would be quite memorable.


	18. Chapter 18

Amanda was already feeling uneasy, even after the photos had been taken. Of course, after that her mother wouldn't stop bickering about the flowers or how that the photographer should have taken more photos.

In addition, she had brought along several of her friends; without even asking Fin or Amanda first. They already had bickered about how the flowers should have been arriainged. Once the music had started, Ken smiled as he looked at Amanda.

" I'd glad you're marrying my dad, he deserves someone special like you."

Amanda nearly cried but didn't," I'm lucky to have you as a my son," she said, which meant a lot to Ken . Though he had his own mother, he knew that Amanda treated him as her own. After the two shared a hug, Ken nodded," You ready?"

" I guess," she said, as she felt more butterflies in her stomach. It didn't help that Amanda had thrown up twice, due to being overly nervous. Once the two started walking down the aisle, she could hear her mother's friends talking about how her hair and dress should have looked. Neither of those comments seemed to bother her.

In fact, all Amanda could see was the man that was about to become her husband. Once Ken placed her hand into Fin's, he nodded before taking a seat. Fin's heart was already beating hard, he had never felt this surge of love he was feeling for Amanda before.

Everything went smoothly during the vows, and even when the two shared their first kiss as husband and wife. With one motion, Fin carried her up the aisle and into the catering hall. Almost immediately the two were angry when they noticed that the decorations were what they both had picked out. That had to with her mother.

Nevertheless, Fin prevented Amanda from getting angry," It's our day, not hers," although he wasn't going to let this ruin their wedding.

When it came to the music, it was not what the two had selected. It fact, Fin's eyes widened up hearing the macarena playing. Elliot chuckled as he came over," You into that?"

" Do I look like I am?" he answered, " That's courtesy of my mother in-law. She purposely did this."

Elliot looked amused, " From the looks of it, she just dragged Munch out onto the dance floor," as the two men looked on seeing Munch and Rebecca doing the macerena. Even Cragen had to chuckle, " Looks like he would never win a dancing contest."

That's when one of Rebecca's friends came up to him, Cragen wasn't about to go on the floor. Yet, she ended up getting him to do just that. After that and the chicken dance was over, the dance music that they chose out begun playing.

Olivia dragged Elliot onto the dance floor, while noticing that Munch was already the center of attention. His bad disco moves were amusing. Fin and Amanda were out there two dancing with their twin daughters.

The catering went smoothly, of course the two didn't like hearing the complaints. In fact, Amanda already had a bad headache from all of this. Once Fin got up to thank everyone, the room was silent," Amanda and I just want to thank everyone for coming. As for the music choices, we didn't pick them. I hope you enjoyed sharing our special day."

When Ken got up, he nearly made Fin cry," I'm glad my dad found Amanda, I worried he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. She really made him happy, in a way I never seen before. I just want to wish both of you happines, you two deserve each other. Amanda, you have been a wonderful stepmother and I love you."

Both Amanda and Fin hugged Ken after he had finished. No one expected Munch to accidently trip and knock into the cake. Yet, it was amusing at the sametime,of course his tuxedo was covered in cake.

" So much for our wedding cake, "Fin said.

" Which now has turn into Munch Cake," added Elliot, as Olivia pulled him away. Amanda wasn't up, but amused. Yet Rebecca had a much different approached, which caused her to tell loudly at Munch, until Fin stopped her. He couldn't allow her to ruin their wedding over this.

Rebecca was furious, but Fin was able to calm her down. Besides everyone thought it was amusing, anyways. However, he also knew that Amanda still deserved to have her wedding cake, which would happen during their honeymoon.

Moving on, dessert was still being served along with both coffee and tea. By now, Ken got up to take the girls home. Both Amanda and Fin had trouble saying goodbye to them, besides it was going to be two weeks without seeing them.

Once Ken had left with the girls, the two continued to mingle with the guests. Although Elliot and Olivia left soon after, in order to catch their flight. Ten minutes later, as Amanda tossed the bouqet; Alex and Casey fell trying to catch it. In the end, Alex winded up with the bouqet in her hands.

All in all, this had been a very strange wedding, especially once Amanda and Fin headed out; directly into the pouring rain. Both were not pleased as they ran towards the limo and got in. It was just luck that they were leaving tomorrow for their honeymoon.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia were waiting to board. Once they got on and found their seats, Olivia tried to focus on the fact that where they were headed was going to be a very romantic place. However, had no idea just how romantic and interesting their honeywoon would get.

For now, the two sat back and tried to relax. For Amanda and Fin, they were now relaxing inside of their hotel room. Both were tired, as Amanda reted her head down on his chest. She too was happy to be married, but like Fin was also looking forward to going on their honeymoon, which would turn out to be very interesting as well..


	19. Chapter 19

The next day for Elliot and Olivia, started off with having breakfast at a resturant that was on the beach; then followed by them both having massages. Indeed, Olivia found that this massage was sending her into a deep relaxation. Elliot also felt the same, but was preventing himself from falling asleep.

Afterwards the two went down to the beach. With one motion, Elliot scooped up and Olivia and raced down into the water. He had never heard Olivia laugh this loudly before, but this was a first. Just moments after her feet touched the water, their lips locked together.

She felt his hands at her back, trying to undo the top of her bikini, "Not now El," she said, knowing he was aching for sex. He grinned softly," How about you and I do something fun?"

" Like what?"

Elliot turned and nodded towards where people were gearing up to play volleyball. Olivia shook her head," No way."

" We're on our honeymoon babe," he said as his eyes pratically drown in hers. She went along with it, but yet Olivia had no idea how to even play. It didn't take very long to learn, in fact the two ended up having a lot of fun. After one game they decided to lounge by the water, as Olivia sat down on his longue chair with a bottle of sunscreen.

Elliot quickly made a face," I'm fine."

" Quit being such a baby," she said, while applying the sunscreen onto his back and face. Once finished, the two lay back in their longue chairs. For awhile it felt good, but soon Olivia grew bored. Seeing Elliot lying there shirtless and wearing a pair of cool shades, as he held out his hand knowing that she was there, " You leaving babe?"

" Yeah, I want to do something else."

" I'll stay here, " he said, as Olivia leaned down to kiss him. He knew all too well that she didn't want to do anything without him, "Go, I'll catch up."

" Don't stay out here too long."

Ten minutes later, while Olivia was in the middle of showering; she heard the sound of the shower door closing. Something inside told her to keep her eyes closed. Feeling Elliot's lips kissing and sucking each side of her neck, felt erotic. Slowly she turned, and opened her eyes. With one motion, Olivia felt herself being pushed up against the wall, as he slowly lifted up both her legs so they could wrap around him.

While the two continued to have the most steamiest, sexiest shower sex; Fin and Amanda arrived at their resort hotel room. After getting settled the two decided to check out the resort more, before grabbing a bite to eat along the way.

The two ended up lounging at the pool, afterwards. Any real plans that they had were being put off until tomorrow. Amanda had something a bit more romantic for Fin, which just happened to be taking place inside of their hotel room. In fact, she even had a certain outfit to spice things up. However he also had a surprise for her as well.

By the evening, the two had room service deliever food to their room. Along with a bottle of champange, both were indeed enjoying their meal, which was just appitizers. Yet, Fin seemed to be more interested in what was underneath Amanda's silk robe.

After dinner, he slipped a blindfold over her eyes," Sit up on the bed and take off the robe."

With a beat of desire, Amanda obeyed with bursts of anticipation inside. A few moments passed, before the blindfold was removed. Her eyes widened upon seeing him holding a large plate which had a mini wedding cake on it," I promised I wouldn't let you go without cutting our wedding cake."

" When did you promise that?"

Fin smiled," Right after Munch ruined ours, I never told you," as he got up and set the plate down onto the table. With one motion, he wrapped his arms around Amanda as the two cut the first slice of their wedding cake together.

With passion blooming quickly, Amanda turned as her lips locked with his, " How about we take our slice to bed?"

As the their romantic night heated up fast, Elliot and Olivia were at a resturant dancing. The night was perfect, but just dancing with him made her feel complete. When the music slowed down, Elliot's slowly took her hand; leading her out of the resturant.

He already had paid for their meals prior to dancing, as they now walked along the boardwalk which lead down to the beach; both felt a certain happiness that hadn't been felt before. Yet, just moments after removing their shoes, they went down to walk along the shore together.

Somehow they landed up back in their hotel room, just ten minutes later unable to control that feeling of both desire and lust. That ended up leaving them both naked in bed togtether breathing heavily. None had ever experienced the explosive,hot sex they had just had before. Of course their sex life was hot but never got to this point.

As Olivia's head now rested on his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat; she exhaled softly. Yet, feeling his hand gently rubbing her bare back, felt good. Tomorrow, they were going out to do some waterskiing among other things.

For now, they both felt content while lying naked together in bed," You really overspent booking our honeymoon, but it was worth it."

" I wanted to take my beautiful wife someplace romantic. You deserve it Liv."

Olivia smiled," Next time we'll take Christopher on our next vacation, if we can afford it."

" Liv," he warned softly," Don't get testy, we're on our honeymoon."

Olivia chuckled, but wasn't about to go that route; besides tomorrow was another day. For now, her eyes drifted closed, as the sound of Elliot's heartbeat soothed her to sleep.

Meanwhile, Amanda was still awake listening ot the sound of Fin snoring loudly beside her. She cringed, before pinching him," Turn over."

He groaned loudly," Damn it, must you do that?"

" You were snoring again."

Fin sighed, " Can I go one night without you waking me up?"

" If you didn't snore that wouldn't happen," she remarked, knowing that this was the same typical discussion they had every night.


	20. Chapter 20

Over the course of the next few days, both couples continued to enjoy a both romantic and fun honeymoon. However Elliot was not expecting to bump into Dani Beck which surprised him. Finding out that she had gotten remarried, only got her flirt more with him.

Olivia instantly approached them, " We love to stay and chat, but my husband I have something already planned just the two of us," she said, before leading Elliot away.

By now she was furious with him, " What the hell was that?"

" Nothing, just having a small chat," knowing all too well that Olivia did not believe him, "Liv, I haven't see her since you were working undercover with the feds."

She sighed," Yeah, not from what I could tell. You flirting with her, wanting to kiss her in the office like you once did. Or was that not the first time you two kissed?"

With anger in her eyes, Elliot knew that dispite him kissing Dani was six years ago, it seemed to be bother Olivia more now. He couldn't blame her, especially since he not once in all the years they had been partners did they ever share a kiss," Liv it didn't mean anything. What I've always felt about you, I never felt about her."

" Yeah, did you also sleep with her?" she asked.

Elliot shook his head," No, it was wrong to kiss her. Why are you so pissed off about that, we weren't even together back then. Liv, what you just saw was nothing. We just were talking she's married, and so am I. You think I would ruin our marriage by sleeping with her?"

" I don't know Elliot, would you?"

He then blocked her, preventing Olivia from getting away," I wouldn't, you mean more to me than anything. Who cares that I once worked with her, that doesn't matter now. How about we forget about this, it's not going anywhere; and all it's going to do is have us fight somemore."

Almost immediately Olivia felt stupid, but realized that it was no use to be pissed at Elliot. Besides, all him and Dani were doing was talking; it didn't mean anything.

Moving on, the two then decided to go swimming at the resort's biggest pool; which turned out to be better than expected. One being it also included an outdoor spa and bar, in addition to having a built in waterfalls at the other end; making it more romantic.

Just seeing Elliot jumping off the diving board, made Olivia snap a few photos of him. Though when he came up in the water, he swam up to where she was. With a smile, Olivia went on over to the diving board and got on it.

Seeing her diving off it, amazed him. Elliot had no idea that she knew how to do that, let alone swim. When she came up, she shook her head, " What's with the look?"

" Never knew you could swim or dive like that?"

Olivia smiled," At least I didn't do some idiotic diving stunt."

" That wasn't idiotic, you better not pass those photos around the squad," as he watched Olivia go for another swim. With one motion, Elliot got out and went over to the bar to order them both some drinks. She never expected him to serve her, while she was still in the pool. Yet, he knew how to surprise her; even if it was just a little thing like this.

Meanwhile, Fin and Amanda were enjoying their day out on a boat which including waterskiiing. Yet their honeymoon was anything but boring. In fact, they found plenty to do, either together or by themselves.

Later that night, the two landed up taking a bath together; inside of their hotel room. That didn't go without having room service, clearly just the fact that the tub was whirlpool made a difference. With one motion, Fin handed Amanda a glass of champange," Was this what you had in mind?"

Amanda took a sip before placing her glass down on the side, " Sort of," she answered before lying back," I just keep thinking about the house you and I stayed in while we were undercover."

" Don't mention that place," Fin groaned," Those people were psychos."

" I meant was the tub in master bedroom was huge, and no I'm not thinking of moving," knowing what Fin's thoughts were," Just saying, it is weird how Liv, El and us all ended up having kids and getting married afterwards."

" That was bound to happen with Liv and El, those two had been in love with each other for years. "

" You still owe him fifty bucks," Amanda said which made him groan," I'm not the one whole started the bet that Liv would be pregnant again. I wouldn't be surprised if they don't have anymore kids. "

Fin sighed, " Don't count on that, not with the sperm Stabler's got."

Amanda then rested her head down on his shoulder, as the candles continued to burn softly in the bathroom. They seemed to be having a relaxful night together, but for Elliot and Olivia things were far from that..

For starters, Elliot winded up getting sunburned. Neither of them expected to have to pack and head home, after receiving word that Kathleen was in the hospital. Although she wasn't due for another two months, she was having serious complications.

Elliot wasn't taking any chances, he needed to be there for her. Even if it meant leaving in the middle of their honeymoon. Olivia understood and didn't feel bad, but was worried than anything else. After getting planetickets, the two headed to the airport.

Although they had to change flights, nothing was compared to the fact that their connecting flight had been delayed because of weather conditions. For Elliot, he now had a severe migrane and was extremely moody and irritatible. Olivia tried to get him to rest his eyes, but he didn't seem keen on doing that.

After getting something for them both to drink, she sat back down," I just called Maureen, she said that Kathleen's resting comfortably in her hospital bed; dispite being in pain. The doctors are monitoring both her and the baby. Right now, the baby is fine , they don't see a reason to do an emergency c-section as of yet. That could change."

Elliot sighed deeply," We need get back, Kathleen needs me."

" I tried El, the weather is bad. I'm worried just as much as you are."

" You have no idea Liv!"  
Olivia was taken aback by his reaction," I'm her stepmother, I care very much about Kathleen and all of your other three children even before I married you! Do not throw that back in my face, I know you don't feel well, but that does not give you any excuse to say that to me!"

He shrugged," Just do me a favor Liv, and back off?"

" You're kidding me, the one thing that I won't do is back off. Not now and not with Kathleen in the hospital!"


	21. Chapter 21

After catching the next available flight back, Elliot drove Olivia home before he took off heading for the hospital. Once he got there, his nerves increased even while he was heading down the hallway.

Elliot stopped just upon seeing Maureen standing outside, Kathleen's hospital room, " Is she alright?"

" Yeah, Kathleen's just sleeping now. The doctor said that for the remainder of her pregnancy she needs to be on bed rest."

That only increased his fears, as Elliot opened the door and entered Kathleen's room. She was asleep in bed, as he pulled up a chair close to her. With one soft motion, he took took his hand into his. Inside he felt miserable, while still fearing the worst.

Just then Kathleen's eyes flickered open," When did you two get back?"

" Just now, we had to cut it short after Maureen called Liv about you."

Kathleen exhaled softly," The pains back again, supposed to have a sonogram soon," as she sighed softly, just as the door opened, "Guess it's already that time."

Meanwhile, Olivia had already showered and changed. She was still furious at Elliot him yelling at her in the airport, and how he acted towards her afterwards. It would take a lot more than just him apologzing for her to forgive him.

After picking up Christopher from daycare, she then proceeded to run some errands. Olivia didn't care that Elliot wasn't home when she came back. In fact, it was a good thing that he wasn't. Although, Olivia felt now that his kids were his family; not hers.

Especially after what he had said to her at the airport. After yearning for a long time to be part of a family, she finally got that chance; only now Elliot felt that they weren't considered her family too. Of course, Olivia's instincts were telling her that he wanted out of the marriage.

Him not knowing what he truly wanted; seemed to be pissed her off more. Even on their honeymoon, she got the sense that Elliot was merely pretending to be happy. Yet, Olivia was sick of him acting like this.

In fact, as much as she didn't want to end their marriage; she knew that it be wise if they had a trial seperation. After that fight in the airport, Olivia could no longer live with him at this point. Sure there were times on their honeymoon which were romantic and fun, while other times he was moody.

One thing that she wasn't going to do was prevent Elliot from seeing their son. Something inside told her, Elliot wouldn't go for the idea of having a trial seperation. There was no way that he could try to talk her out of having one. Olivia had her mind already made up.

By the time Elliot came home, it was late. Olivia waited up, but didn't look too happy to see him. She frowned at him as he was coming out of Christopher's room, " I think we need to have a trial seperation, just for a little while."

That stunned him," No, Liv. What I said," as he saw that Olivia just didn't care.

" No more excuses, this us being married isn't working out. We both know that, I just feel that maybe we can't live together right now."

Elliot didn't feel the same," I want to work this out, I'm not going to leave you and our son. What I said in the airport Liv, was wrong."

" Oh, you really expect me just to forgive you? It's not so simple El, not this time. We both know this isn't working out. I'm not going to stand here and argue, just do me a favor and find someplace to live."

He could see that her heart was already breaking, but Olivia remained strong. Elliot wasn't about to leave," Let's work this out, me leaving is just going to make things worse."

" Worse, it's already past that point. You were miserable the whole damn time while we were on our honeymoon. I get you already been on a honeymoon before, but not for me. I wanted this to be special and romantic, but not when I'm married to someone who can't be truly happy."

Elliot sighed," Liv, I am happy. Just that it was bad timing us going away, I was worried about Kathleen being pregnant."

"Don't even give me that crap. We both know Kathleen was fine before we went away. This has nothing to do with her, it's you not being about let yourself be happy. I don't even know if you really love me. Just pack your bags and leave. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

He saw the anger in her eyes," What the hell has gotten into you?"

" I could ask you the same, but I won't. Please just pack and leave now!"

Elliot nearly lost it," Maybe it's you that wants out, you can't deal with marriage problems. They do happen, I said we'd work it out. This is crap and you know it. I said I was wrong, you don't understand what was going through my head at the sametime."

Olivia grew angerier," I do, in case you haven't forgotten Kathleen is my family too. Unless that's changed."

" ENOUGH LIV," he yelled," She's my daughter, you don't understand what was going through my head."  
" Oh really I do, maybe you just don't get this isn't about you!"

Once Elliot stormed out of the apartment, after packing a bag. Meanwhile, Olivia had no intention of getting a divorce, but knew that by having a trial seperation it might just be a way for them to work things out.

She didn't want to give up on their marriage, but clearly they couldn't live together for the time being. Although Elliot felt extremely miserable inside, he too wasn't giving up on their marriage. He couldn't, especially since his love for her was extremely strong.


	22. Chapter 22

Just two days later, Elliot dropped by one night to talk to Olivia. By now,they both knew that this trial seperation wasn't working at all. Much to his surprise, she no longer seemed angry which was a good thing.

Once they sat down on the couch, Elliot was the first to speak," I was out of line Liv, what I said to you in the airport. You didn't deserve be treated that way especially on our honeymoon. I have to say this but us being married is something I've wanted; and still do."

The look in his eyes told her that he was serious, but neither wanted to give up on their marriage. Besides, Olivia knew their love for each other was extremely strong," Kicking you out of our apartment was wrong, I overreacted. It's what you said that got me thinking of things to make me even angerier."

" How about we both forget about it," as Olivia nodded softly," So what was that night you promised we have?"

Olivia's lips curled into a small smile, but wasn't in a romantic mood at the moment, "So I heard Kathleen's doing better."

" She is, but the doctor doesn't want to send her home yet. I should go back, I'll keep you posted," as he moved closer and pulled Olivia into an embrace, which seemed to last for more than a few moments. Just as their embrace was broken, he then captured her lips.

As their relationship continued to heal, Amanda and Fin were now on a cruise. She had never expected him to that, but he certainly knew how to surprise her. In fact, the two were having the most fun they had ever had on here.

Between the various stop overs at a various islands, things seemed to be even better. Except for the fact, that Amanda couldn't stop buying soveniours; something that Fin wasn't too keen about," Haven't you bought enough?"

" No I haven't, what's your problem?"

Fin sighed, " Your spending too much, we both agreed not to do that."

Amanda knew he was right, as they walked together hand in hand around the island. Both already had done things they would never get a chance to do. However, neither of them ever expected their honeymoon to be this exhilarating for that matter.

Especially when it came to the nighttime. Just last night, the two dined and danced together before taking a romantic stroll around the deck; pausing to look up at the stars. Tonight however, Amanda had something more passionate in mind, with the location being inside of their room.

That also including a certain sexy attire to go alone with this. Indeed, this was going to be a night that neither of them would forget.

Olivia had the same idea, but being that her and Elliot had to cut their honeymoon short; that didn't stop her from having a certain very romantic night with him. In fact, she figured having a bath together by candlelight might be just the thing.

Yet this wasn't going to happen tonight. Elliot arrived home after dusk, but ended up climbing into bed. Once Olivia had joined him, she then snuggled up closer to him," So what's going on?"

" Kathleen's having a boy; the bad news is that the doctor says that his heart rate is a bit slow."

Olivia felt bad for not visiting, but knew that this wasn't her place at the moment," What are they planning to do?"

" Just keep monitoring him, otherwise he's healthy. Just worried about Kathleen, she's worried that he won't make it. Both the doctors and myself have told her that he will."

As Olivia rested her head down onto his shoulder, she smiled," You do make one hell of a sexy grandad."

" Gee thanks Liv, that really makes me feel older."

Olivia slowly sat up, her almond eyes looking directly into his, " I could make you feel that right now," her eyes now turning into a shade of wildness and mischief. As the spark ignited, their clothes soon were tossed onto the floor.

His blue eyes, filling with arousal. Elliot had already forgotten about their fight, as his eyes focused on Olivia's body. She was beautiful, and sexy. Tonight he allowed her to take complete control over him; much to his surprised in the end; both were left breathing heavily.

Having rough and passionate sex her way, was something different. Olivia did happen to spice up things, which really added to the pleasure. Now as they lay together naked underneath the sheets, Elliot knew between the sex they had at the resort and here; only seemed have gotten better and more intense.

Moments later, as Olivia snugged up closer to him, he felt the warmth of her smile beating against his cheek. Of course she had already knew what his thoughts were about. Above all, Olivia felt happy about having a grandson. In fact, it addtion to her own joy as well.

" I've been thinking about getting a motocycle lisence for awhile," he said from out of nowhere.

Olivia chuckled," You don't even own one, and not going either. I can't even see you riding one for that matter."

" Always thought it would be fun, have some adventure you and I."

She shook her head before turning over onto her other side, " Forget about it."

" It's just a thought, Liv. I'm not really going to do that," as he planted a kiss on her cheek," The only bike I will be buying is one for Christopher when he's old enough to ride one. I already bought myself one that has a baby seat in the back, so I can take him riding."

Olivia's lips curled into a smile," I like to see that, Amanda's still trying to get Fin to do that. I guess he's just happy pushing them both in a stroller. Speaking of her, she texted me before, telling me that they both on a cruise."

" Lucky them, surprised he'd do that."

By the time, Fin and Amanda arrived back at home. The two were well rested and happy, but never expected to wake up on their first day back to work, with a flood in their kitchen.


	23. The end

** Two Years Later…..**

Both marriages were still going strong, just two days ago Elliot and Olivia found out that they were going to have another grandson; this time from Maureen. Yet, that made their love for each other grow even stronger.

Neither of them had any desire to give their son: Christopher whom was now two in a half; another sibling. He was aleady a handful to begin with, especially after having a playdate with Fin and Amanda's daughters.

Elliot had a huge mess to clean up after they had left. Once Olivia arrived home later that night, everything was back to normal, except he looked pretty worn. After she had poured them each a glass of wine, she sat down on the couch next to him.

" I never thought my life would turn out like this. Glad it did."

He let out a breath," With a wild two year old, three grandchildren and four stepchildren?"

Olivia smiled," You're also a handful too, both at work and home," she said jokingly. Yet, although they both had their ups and downs, their love for each other was strong. However, it made her wonder what life would be like, when they were older. One thing was for sure; Elliot would still be a big pain the ass even then.

Besides that, she always loved him for who he was. As Olivia glanced over at the new curtains the two had recently put up together, a memory came to mind," This one time we were out on a case, I glanced up noticing two people putting up curtains together; for a moment I saw that it was us."

" When was this?"

"1999, even then I knew I wanted to be with you."

Elliot smiled, as rested her head down on his shoulder," That finally happened, for a good reason. We both from the beginning knew that we were meant to be." Olivia's eyes then drifted closed, as Elliot continued to watch his wife sleep.

For Fin and Amanda, they too had their share of ups and downs. Having to deal with two year old twin daughters, sometimes wasn't that easy. Amanda had never expected to ever fall in love, get married and have kids.

She thought she'd always remained single. Yet, after being undercover her love for Fin grow tremendously to the point they ended up getting married. With his hand resting on her stomach, Amanda looked up; seeing that her husband was fast asleep. She moved her head closer to his shoulder, before closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, Elliot had just fallen asleep next to Olivia; whom was and who would always be his one true love.

_The end_


End file.
